The Way I Love You
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Bella never set out to destroy a marriage. But now that she has, how will she cope with the consequences? Updates daily, this is a reposting/continuation of my original version of the story.
1. A Lonely September

**So, this story is going to be reposted and completed as a story that will be updated every day with chapters that range from 500-1000+ words in length. On some days I will post more than once, and the first couple of chapters will be the chapters originally posted, but edited. **

**As some of you know, my husband was being experiencing heart problems that are going to require a heart transplant in the future. I have been MIA lately because Jensen, my husband, took a turn for the worse and it was very touch-and-go for a while. Luckily, things have gotten a bit better and Jensen is still on the list for a new heart. **

**Hopefully, this different style of story will be easier for me to keep up with during this difficult time. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all of this- it means so much. **

**The song for this chapter is "Lonely September" by the Plain White T's.**

…

"I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did and you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did."

…

BPOV

The early morning rain had come and gone, leaving the sky murky and grey. However, I didn't let the gloomy dampen my good mood. I climbed the stairs of Edward's apartment building two at a time, humming to myself under my breath as I went.

I didn't knock on the door when I finally reached it; I just let myself in like I have done. I frowned as I walked inside, wondering why it was so dark, especially because Edward had told me he would be home. I kicked off my shoes in the entryway, venturing further inside. "Edward?" I called, poking my head into the empty living room as I passed. "Hon, are you here?"

"I'm in here." His soft, melodic voice drifted to me from the dining room, and I followed it.

He was sitting in the dark in the dining room, his head in his hands. I hesitated in the doorway, instantly knowing that something must be seriously wrong. "What's…Edward, what's going on?" I couldn't hide the panic in my voice. Horrible scenario's began to race through my head, and I felt myself start to panic.

Edward didn't reply, but glanced up at me. His green eyes were dark and weary, and he was worrying me.

"You're scaring me," I whispered, wrapping my fingers around the doorframe. "Just tell me what's wrong…please."

His stare was blank, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Alice just called," he murmured, running one of his hands through his hair.

"Oh." I paused for a moment, trying to regain my calm. "And? What did she say?" I asked, and my stomach tightened as I felt a very bad feeling sneak up on me.

"Bella, she told me-" Edward cleared his throat again, shaking his head back and forth as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. He took a deep breath, and then continued in a low, quiet voice. "She's pregnant. Alice is pregnant."

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. Repeatedly.

Because Alice was…she was pregnant. His wife was pregnant- with his baby.

"I…I don't know what to do," Edward said shakily, still not looking at me. "I can't be with her, Bella. I don't love her anymore, I swear to god. I love you. I can't go back to her, even if she would take me."

"It's your baby." My own warbling voice betrayed the calm I was trying to instill. "And she's your wife. Your divorce isn't final, Edward. She's your wife and she's having your baby. Don't you think it would be better for the baby if you stayed with her?" I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself not to start crying and make this situation worse. "You should be with her. With them." I started to turn and leave, but I felt like my heart was breaking. Edward was the first man I had every truly loved, and now I was losing him.

Edward stood up abruptly, grabbing me by the waist before I could take more than one step away from him. "No. Bella, I can't. I filed for divorce, it'll all be final in a few months…and my marriage to Alice has been over for a long time. You know that."

Yes. I knew that. Because it was my fault that their marriage was over. I knew what I was doing was wrong, I really did.

And I couldn't help but feel that this was karma. I had finally met an amazing man, but he was married to someone else. So I stole him away, and now his soon to be ex wife is expecting his baby.

How are we supposed to get through this?

…

**Okay, so this will update again today, and then again tomorrow, possibly more than once. Because the first 11 or so chapters are the ones that were already written, they will come faster than the new chapters. **

**Xoxo- Mel**


	2. Green Eyes

**Thanks for the feedback! I'll be posting one more chapter today, probably around 10 pm central time.**

**Okay, so I'm liking this writing style so far. This chapter's song is "Green Eyes" by Coldplay.**

…

"The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find and anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind. Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter since I met you."

…

BPOV

When I had first met Edward, he was just my co-worker. And then he became the co-worker that I was lusting over. It was all supposed to be fun and games at first…a little flash of cleavage here, an "innocent" touch there…that was all it was every supposed to be.

It hadn't been my plan to destroy a five year long marriage.

I had known that Edward was married, but that hadn't stopped my flirty little advances that were meant to be harmless- just fun and games.

But at one point, when Edward and I had both worked late at the office, it suddenly wasn't a game anymore. It was very, very real. I'll never forget that first time…how he was still wearing his wedding ring as he kissed and touched and fucked me, how it had still been the most thrilling sexual experience I had ever had.

_Seven Months Ago:_

_We both eventually regained our breathing, and Edward pressed his damp forehead against mine. "I'm married," he whispered, and my closed eyes flew open suddenly._

_I knew he was married. I had known it all along. So why had I continued to play with him even when I knew we were both crossing the line?_

_"I know," I replied slowly, and then sat up slightly, pushing his heavy body off of mine. This was no time to be shy or to beat around the bush- we needed to figure out what we were going to do. "I'm…I'm not looking for a commitment from you. I'm just…attracted to you." I ended my sentence with a little sigh, and I arched my body up to kiss his chiseled jaw._

_He was silent for a long moment, and then suddenly his lips were pressed against mine, kissing me so fiercely that I felt as if my heart would pound right out of my chest. "You're beautiful," Edward whispered against my lips, and I melted into him._

He was strong and handsome and successful and everything that I wanted. It was supposed to be a simple fling- we would be together for awhile, and then he would go back his wife and I would go back to being single and that would be it.

I definitely hadn't planned on falling in love with him, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I'm not sure when it happened, but suddenly I was his. And I wanted him to be mine.

Late at night, when Edward told his wife he was working late or hanging out with his guy friends, we would be tangled up in the sheets and he would be whispering sweet words in my ear, I fell in love with him. His touch set me on fire and his words made me melt into his strong, steady arms. After the first time, he started taking his wedding ring off when we were together.

I'd find it the morning after on my bedside table or on my bathroom counter, and I couldn't help but be jealous. I knew it was ridiculous; she was his wife, after all, but I hated seeing any connection from him to her.

I had only met Alice Cullen once. She was a small woman, with short dark hair and porcelain skin and big blue eyes. It was at the company Christmas party when I saw her, hanging on Edward's arm. That was before I had fallen in love with Edward, and I had scoffed at her dependency. I listened to him talk about how he felt trapped in his marriage, and about how he felt like he could be honest with his wife about anything, not just about our affair. I thought that his wife must be stupid to rely so heavily on him and ask so much of him.

But soon, I knew what that felt like to be in love with Edward.

He was good to me. He loved me back. But he still had a wife.

**...**

**Okay, so obviously the first ten or so chapters will be the chapters that were originally posted, but I promise that we'll get onto the new stuff soon enough. I'm going to be posting the chapters that were posted previously twice a day instead of once, so that we can get to the new chapters faster.**

**Xoxo- Mel**


	3. Stay

**This chapter takes place five months in the past, just to be clear. Edward and Bella started their affair in October and this chapter takes place in December. The song for this chapter is "Stay" by Sugarland.**

…

"What do I have to do to make you see, she can't love you like me?"

…

BPOV

When she and I met at that Christmas party, it was painfully obvious that she had no clue what her husband and I had been up to for the past two months.

"Hi!"

I turned my head to see who had just approached me, and I nearly choked on the piece of cookie I had just put in my mouth.

It was her. Edward's wife…Alice Cullen.

"Um, hi," I managed to sputter, coughing a few times.

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself, the smile never leaving her face. "My husband, Edward Cullen, works here."

"Oh, uh, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I…work with your husband." Yeah, and I also let him screw my brains out whenever we damn well please. But she didn't need to know that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella. Edward is off talking to some of your other co-workers…but I was just sick of tagging along, you know? Those guys are nice but they're just…_guys_. How do you manage, working with all of them every single day?"

My face was probably bright red at this point. I didn't usually blush all that much…but I definitely have an excuse here. I was holding a casual, Christmas party conversation with my lover's wife. This was definitely a time for me to be blushing.

"I manage," I said quickly, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear as my eyes scanned around the room. I spotted Edward, standing in the far corner talking to two of our co-workers, Emmet McCarty and Jacob Black. He didn't see me talking to his wife, which was probably a good thing. "They're not so bad at work. It can be a testosterone rush sometimes…but it doesn't get too bad."

Alice laughed, and when I glanced back over towards where Edward was standing, I saw that he had spotted Alice and me. His face was a little pale, and he said something to Emmet and Jacob before he started to make his way over to us.

"Hey, honey. Sorry, I got a little caught up…" He said as he approached us. For a split second, I forgot who I was talking to and almost thought that he was talking to _me_. But then I quickly remembered the situation we were in and I shut up.

"It's okay. I was just talking to Bella, here," Alice said cheerfully, wrapping her arm around his waist.

It was actually a little comical to see them together- he was tall, over six feet, and if I had to guess, I would say that she wasn't much taller than five feet.

"I see that…um, actually, I was hoping to have a quick word with Bella. About the Denali-Hunter Contact…" Edward began, and I gave him a knowing look. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"Edward, we're at a Christmas Party!" Alice exclaimed. "This can't wait?"

"Uh, not really," Edward said lamely, stepping away from Alice. "I think we just need to go over something real fast…in my office."

Was he serious? He wanted to have sex, in his office, during the company Christmas party, with his wife in the other room? It was ridiculous.

But I followed him anyway.

"Fuck," he said, slamming the door to his office behind me. He sat down in his desk chair, shaking his head. "Oh, fuck…I can't believe this."

"Its fine, Edward," I murmured soothing, stepping behind his chair and rubbing his shoulders. "She doesn't know…" Edward just spun his chair around and pulled me down onto his lap, kissing me passionately. Apparently, we didn't need words anymore. His large hands pushed my black dress up over my thighs, and yanked my underwear to the side. I quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, yanking them down just below his ass before I quickly sunk down onto him and felt him enter me.

There was no need for anymore kissing or foreplay. He held me close and whispered sweet, dirty things in my ear, and I think it's safe to say that's when I slowly started to fall in love with him.

…

**Please review!**

**xoxo- Mel.**


	4. Hundred

**Please notice the author's note at the bottom of the page ;)**

**The song for this chapter is "Hundred" by the Fray.**

…

"So this is where you are, and this is where I am. Somewhere between unsure and a hundred."

…

For Christmas, he had given me a beautiful necklace from Tiffany's. By Valentine's Day, I was had fallen in love with him and he had fallen in love with me. And on the first of April, he told his wife that he was leaving her. It was May now, even though the weather wasn't quite agreeing with the fact that summer was supposed to be starting soon.

And now, all I could think about was Alice, pregnant with his baby.

"When…when did this happen?" I asked. Edward had only filed for divorce a month ago, when he told Alice that he was having an affair. Apparently, they had been having sex up until then.

"She just called me," Edward said, and I shook my head.

"No. When…when did she get pregnant?" I managed, and Edward stiffened up.

"Uh, the last time was Valentine's Day. Before, um, before I went to you."

I nodded, trying not to think about Edward being with her right before he came to my bed on Valentine's Day and told me that he loved me for the first time. "Why were you still having sex with her? You had already told me you loved me…and you were still having sex with her?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably, pursing his lips. "Bella, I've done a lot of things wrong recently, and having sex with Alice when I was cheating on her is one of those things. But she was my wife, and it was Valentine's Day. This sounds bad…but she kind of jumped on me. I think she knew, deep down, that something was wrong. There was a very obvious void between us, and we tried to fill it with sex. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but that is what happened."

"And you're not going to go back to her?" I asked quietly.

"No." Edward said firmly, cupping his warm hand under my chin and forcing my head up so that I was looking him in the eyes. "Even if I wanted to go back to her, which I don't, I doubt she would take me back. I hurt her, Bella. I hate myself for hurting her like I did…but I love you more than I ever imagined I could ever love another person. You're my…my soulmate."

I took a step back from me, still so conflicted about what I would do. The man I loved was expecting a child with another woman. What was I supposed to do in this situation? He didn't want to go back to his wife, and she didn't want him back. So, what, would they just have joint-custody of the child?

I didn't know how I would handle that. I liked kids just fine and I wouldn't mind having my own someday, but right now was too soon for me to be a mother- maybe even too soon to be a stepmother. I'm only twenty five years old, for goodness sake. Edward and Alice are both older, and more _ready _to be parents.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, continuing with my questioning. "This is a serious situation, Edward. Your wife is pregnant…and I don't know where this leaves _me_."

"My ex-wife. Well, soon to be ex-wife," Edward corrected me. Then he stepped closer to me and leaned down, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to my lips. "And I don't know what I'm going to do, Bella. I need to talk to Alice, in person. And then you and I are going to have to talk, as well."

"About what?" I asked dumbly, and Edward sighed.

"Bella, I love you, and I'm with you now. Your opinions matter, too. We need to sort all of this out."

With that, he stepped away from me and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "I need to call Alice," he explained, and then left the room.

I stood there, alone, lost in thought.

Could I do this? Could I actually be a part of something so serious?

I'm not sure…but I might have to be. I was tied to Edward now; he was my boyfriend and I loved him. Having a child would not make me love him any less, and I hoped it wouldn't make him a different man.

A child would change things, of course, but that didn't mean our relationship would have to be different. We would still go out on dates and make love in the middle of the day and spend time together no matter what. Plus, Alice would have the baby most of the time anyway, probably. Edward and I wouldn't have to spend every single night staying up late taking care of a baby if Alice were to have the majority of custody.

It sounded a little impractical and unrealistic, even to me, but the truth was that I wasn't really ready to be a parent.

Not even close.

I had never gotten used to being the other woman, because it really did make me feel awful. I wished that I could have met Edward at a different time, when we were both single and free to date. But that's not the way it happened, and now we're paying for it. What if I fuck everything up?

I just got Edward- and there's no way I'm going to lose him now.

…

**I know these characters have flaws, but I promise that we'll come to a full circle and everything were work out. I'm a firm believer that absolutely no one (except for my bro Jesus) is perfect, Edward and Bella included. I think that cheating on anyone, spouse, fiancé, or partner, is okay, but it does happen. And although it is a terrible thing, I don't think it necessarily makes you a completely terrible person. I know that sounds weird…but yeah.**

**Xoxo- Mel**


	5. Forget You

**Part of this chapter takes place in present time, and that is in normal font. The italicized font is the part of the story that takes place two months in the past.**

**Let me know if there is any confusion! And please continue to review!**

**The song for this chapter is "Fuck You" (or "Forget You"…) by Cee Lo Green.**

…

"Now though there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best…I pity the fool that falls in love with you."

…

APOV

I have never seen myself as the kind of woman who could truly _hate _another human being. I had been totally oblivious of my own feelings. But then again, I had been oblivious of a lot of things.

I had suspected nothing until Edward told me that he had been seeing someone else. It wasn't one of those cases where the wife can say "our marriage was already in trouble anyway" or, "I don't love him anymore". Because I hadn't known there was anything wrong with our marriage- he had still touched and kissed me, talked to me, and made me feel loved and special. I overlooked the awkwardness between us and wrote it off as nothing, I ignored the fact that it seemed like we no longer had _anything _to talk about.

It wasn't until he told me about his extramarital activities did I realize my own naiveté. All of the late nights at work, the distractedness…it had all started making sense.

At first, I just wanted to know if there was something that _I _had done wrong. Had I pushed him too hard to work towards a promotion? Was he still upset that I had insisted on going to Paris over the summer instead of going to visit his family, like he had wanted to? Was it because he didn't love me anymore?

But after a couple of weeks, I managed to get over my own insecurities. It wasn't my fault that my husband was divorcing me.

It was _her _fault. _She _had done this to me, and to my marriage. And she was Bella Swan.

_Two Months Ago:_

_"I don't understand," I whispered, still in shock. "You're __leaving __me?"_

_Edward swallowed loudly and nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I'm sorry, Alice. It's not because of you-"_

_"Why, then?"" I asked, becoming less sad and more angry with every passing second. "We've been married for five years, and we've been together much longer than that!" Why now? Why…why are you doing this?" And in that moment, I started to realize that there were many reasons why he could be leaving me. "Is…is there someone else?" I asked weakly._

_"Yes," he whispered, his beautiful green eyes meeting mine. "I'm sorry."_

_It took me several moments to find my voice, and when I did it was angry and loud. "Who?" I spat, getting angrier and angrier. "Do I know her?"_

_Edward swallowed audibly again, and scratched the back of his neck. "Kind of. She, uh, she works with me. She's the assistant administration manager…Bella Swan."_

_"Bella Swan," I said quietly, managing to briefly regain my calmness. "The girl I talked to at that goddamn Christmas party? You let me __small talk __with the woman you were screwing? This is ridiculous! Are you seriously leaving me for a twenty-something year old secretary at your office?"_

_"Alice, it's not like that. I feel bad, terrible, for doing this to you, and I never intended for this to happen. Bella…she made it clear in the past that she was interested. At first, I ignored her flirting-"_

_"And then what? You just totally forgot your morals, your responsibilities, and fucked her?" I spat, interrupting him._

_"Please let me finish, Alice! Please!" Edward pleaded, his eyes wide and apologetic. "I never meant to hurt you. But…but then one night, back in October, I was working late and you and I were kind of fighting and Bella was there…" He paused, his voice cracking. "She was the one to came onto me, but I didn't stop her. It wasn't all her fault. Afterwards, I told her I was married, but she said she didn't care. And…it just kept happening and now-"_

_"Now you've realized that you can just divorce me," I interrupted in a shaky voice._

_"I fell in love with her, Alice. I didn't mean to, but I did."_

_"You fell in love with her. That's it? You fall in love with your mistress, and it's all over? I don't get a say in this at all? You won't even consider ending things with her?" I asked pathetically, knowing that I sounded weak but still not caring._

_Even though I was angry, disappointed, and crushed, I still wanted to fix this. I had fallen in love with Edward, and ever since then I've imagined him as a permanent fixture in my future. All of this…everything in my mind that is telling me to hate him is nothing compared to what my heart is telling me._

_This is my husband. The man I loved unconditionally and the man that I had promised to spend my life with._

_"I love her, Alice," Edward whispered, and the tone of his voice crushed any and all of my hopes of ever being able to reconcile with him. And right now, in this moment, he stopped being my husband. This cannot be fixed, and I will not be the kind of woman who will take back the man who hurt me, humiliated me, and cheated on me._

…

**Alice POV is kind of weird…I feel bad for her =( But little spoiler…she will get her happily ever after in the end!**

**Xoxo- Mel**


	6. Just Impolite

**My baby boy just doesn't want to leave me alone today…it's like we can't be separated. He's chilling out on my lap right now, banging away at the keyboard. Oh, bother. He's cute, so I guess I'll let it fly.**

**The song in this chapter is "Just Impolite" by Plushgun.**

…

"We're holding on to something that we know we cannot hold or fold it seems we just can't forget."

…

APOV

For some reason, I didn't put two and two together. The tiredness and stomach problems and weight gain and missed periods…I thought they were simply caused by stress, and that eventually everything would be okay. But it had been a month since Edward had filed for divorce, and I was still feeling awful. So I scheduled a doctor's appointment, and it wasn't until the blood results came back that I ever thought I could be pregnant.

But I was.

I was three months along in my pregnancy, without a husband, and dealing with a divorce. It seemed like things couldn't get any worse.

And then I realized that this was obviously Edward's baby- unlike him, I had managed to be completely faithful during our entire relationship- and he needed to know that he was going to be a father.

I had spoken to him a couple of times over the past month, but strictly about the divorce and only over the phone. I hadn't actually seen him in person since he moved out of the house we had shared. But he deserved to know about his child, and I wanted him to be here for me as I had his child.

I wish I could hate him. I wish I could be spiteful and strong and brave, and do this on my own. But I can't. I _want _him to be a part of this. We all deserve it…him, me, and the baby.

So I called him. I told him the truth, and a part of me was hoping and praying that he would miraculously call off our divorce and come back to me. But it was stupid for me to think that. Even though I was having his baby, I knew he wouldn't come back.

He loved her, not me. And he had made his choice.

Edward silently walked into the room, his shoulders hunched and his head ducked. I sat at the kitchen table in the home he and I used to share, and my heart twisted painfully because this wasn't the way things were supposed to be.

"Hi," he finally muttered, standing next to the table. "I'm sorry I let myself in-"

"It's okay. I get it…it's an old habit." I managed a grim smile, and then cleared my throat. "Um, I guess you should sit down…"

He obliged, sitting down across from me at the kitchen table. "Thank you for agreeing to talk without our lawyers…I thought maybe it would be better if we did this alone."

I nodded, unconsciously clasping my hands over my stomach. Edward's eyes followed my hands, and his eyes darkened. "And thank you for telling me personally," he added, and I just nodded again. This was starting to become painful, and I just wanted to be professional and civil about the whole situation…there was no point in pining over a man that obviously didn't want me.

But even if he did want to come back…I don't think I would take him. I know that I still love him, and I wish that he hadn't left me, but that does not change what he did.

EPOV

"The first thing I need to know," Alice began, "is what _you _want. Then I can tell you what I what to do, and then we can work out some kind of agreement."

I shouldn't have been surprised at her unattached attitude, but I was. I had to remind myself that Alice had every right to treat me as badly as she wanted. She could have smacked me across the face and I wouldn't even think of holding it against her.

"Honestly, I want to do this as amicably as we can. Even though I made a huge mistake; did something that you will probably never forgive me for, I still care about you. I don't want to miss any part of this, no matter what I've done to you. I understand if you want me to stay out of it, Alice, but I really want to be around…for everything."

"Everything? Do you really mean that?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

I nodded quickly, leaning forward in my seat. "I do. I might have done _you_ wrong, but I swear to you that I will do everything I can for our child. I'll be here for you throughout your whole pregnancy- doctor's appointments, sonograms, Lamaze classes…anything and everything."

"Okay," she said slowly, "but there are still some things we really need to talk about. Thank you for wanting to be there during my pregnancy, but what about afterwards? We're going to have to figure out child support and alimony. Should we go through our lawyers for that, or-"

"I'll give you whatever you want for alimony." I spoke quickly, interrupting her. I might have been an awful husband to Alice in the end, but she was having my child and I would see to it that both of them were well taken care of. "And I hope that you and I can figure out some kind of custody agreement on our own, but if you don't think we can then I'll talk to my lawyer."

"Having a child will change a lot of things between us," Alice murmured, biting her lip. "But where does she…um, where does…Bella fit into all of this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked warily, running my hand through my hair.

Alice rolled her eyes as me. "If she's such an important part of your life, don't you think she'll want to be involved in some way?"

"I'm not totally sure," I said honestly. "Bella isn't all that maternal, but we haven't really figured anything out. Also, I thought I should talk to you about all of this before getting her involved."

"Um, okay. But if she is going to be involved, and she probably will be, then I'll need to talk to her, too. As much as I dislike the woman-"

"Alice, please." I interrupted her quickly. "I know you have every right to hate both Bella and myself, but if this is going to happen…we'll have to be a team."

She pursed her lips, not looking very pleased. "I can't…I can't just pretend like she's my friend," Alice said softly. "She's the woman that _stole _my husband-"

"It wasn't just her." I interrupted again. "She and I both were wrong, so if you can be friendly with me you should be friendly with her, too."

"For the love of God, Edward, I _hate _her!" Alice spat. "I fucking hate that woman, and you have no right to tell me that I have to be 'friendly' with her! You…you're different. I was married to you for five years, and even though I'm furious about what you've done, that doesn't mean I can't still care about you."

"I still care about you too, Alice. Just calm down. I don't expect you to be friends with Bella, okay?"

"Okay." Alice sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Go and talk to Bella, and then we can figure some more things out."

I was beginning to wonder if I was making the right decision. I wanted to be with Bella, but I also wanted to be there for Alice and my child. Was it possible to accomplish both things? Could I redeem myself?

…

**Alright, we're at Chapter 3 in the pre-written part…we're getting along quite nicely, if I do say so myself. Happy New Year to everyone! I hope your 2012 is awesome!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	7. Me and Mrs Jones

**Curiously, I have nothing to say.**

**The song for this chapter is "Me and Mrs. Jones", preferably the Michael Bublé version. Yum.**

…

"We got a thing going on, we both know that it's wrong, but it's much too strong to let it go now."

…

EPOV

"Baby, I'm home." I walked through the front door to my apartment, kicking my shoes off.

"I'm in the living room," she answered. Even though this was technically _my _apartment, we were both comfortable enough to act as if it was _our _apartment when we were both here. "How was Alice?" Bella asked, not looking up from the television, as I walked into the living room.

"Fine," I sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch. "We talked a little bit, but then decided that before we could make any really plans, I would need to talk to you."

Bella finally glanced up from the television, her eyebrows raised. "Excuse me? Talk to me about what?"

"About your involvement. Alice and I agreed that I would be really active in her pregnancy, like with Lamaze and birthing classes and doctors appointments and stuff like that. Alice definitely isn't your biggest fan, but she agreed that you should probably be a part of this stuff as well," I explained, and Bella's eyes widened.

"Whoa, baby. Slow down, okay? I…I don't know _anything _about babies or pregnancy-"

"Neither do I." I interrupted her, confused. "I thought I made it clear that your opinions matter, too. You and I are in a serious relationship, and if this child is going to be a part of my life, it's going to be a part of your life too." I frowned at Bella, realized how unprepared she was for something like this. And why shouldn't she be? She was only in her mid twenties and I knew that Bella wasn't even thinking about having children.

Bella hesitated, and I could see the uncertainty in her brown eyes. "Edward, I love you. And I totally respect your decision to support Alice and your child. But…I'm really not ready to be involved in a child's life like that. I know I'm not going to be mommy or anything like that, but it's still kind of troubling to me."

"Wait a second. What the hell are you saying?" I asked, my mind racing. Bella saying that she wasn't ready to be _involved in a child's life _and that…that definitely was not what I was expecting. "If you and I are together, then you're going to have to be involved in some way. This is my _child,_ Bella. Not just some baby, but _my _baby. The circumstances involved in our situation definitely aren't ideal, but you can't just be uninvolved-"

"That's not what I'm saying, Edward." Bella was the one to interrupt me this time. "I'm saying that I don't know how I'm going to be involved, especially because your ex wife fucking hates me and I highly doubt she wants me to be involved in any way."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. "That's not true. Like I said, despite her feelings towards us…Alice is willing to let both of us have a part in this." I paused, grasping Bella's soft hand in mine. "You're a part of my life, so your opinion really does matter."

Bella held my gaze for a moment and then sighed, shaking her head. "Okay…I can do this. I think."

Yeah. Because that is so reassuring.

BPOV

"Are you serious?" Jessica stared at me in shock, her mouth slightly open.

"Yeah." I inhaled deeply, and then took a small bite out of my salad. "His soon to be ex wife is pregnant…and I'm not really sure where I stand. I mean, Edward and Alice agree that I should be involved. But…I really don't know what I should do."

Jessica frowned and put down her sandwich. "Isn't it kind of obvious, Bella? I've listened to you pour your heart out about Edward for at least four months…you can do this for him. It may be complicated and a little difficult, but isn't that what love is all about?"

"That is so not the point, Jessica. Edward is the first serious boyfriend I've ever had and I just don't know if I'm ready for this kind of responsibility. I know I'm not really going to be a parent in this scenario but it's still a pretty big deal."

"Well, yeah. As long as you're with Edward, you're going to be a part of the kid's life." Jessica pointed out of the obvious, and I groaned.

"God, I just don't know. I'm so happy with Edward and I love him and it's going to be really stressful because our relationship is so new."

Jessica nodded thoughtfully, smiling at me. "You're going to be fine, Bella. This guy obviously loves you as much as you love him." I nodded as well, finally able to relax. "Okay. Now, let's talk about something else," Jessica said, brightening up again. "How did your parents take the news of your new boyfriend?"

I laughed, instantly perking up also. "I haven't actually told them yet, but I'm guessing my mom will be pretty pleased. She's been wanting me to have a committed relationship for ages, so maybe she'll finally stop complaining." I shrugged, thinking about my flighty yet extremely wonderful mother. "Well, maybe she'll just be happy that I'm finally done with one night stands."

"Ugh, your mom knows about all those one night stands?" Jessica asked, sticking out her tongue. "My mom stays as far away from the subject of my sex life as she possibly can."

"My mom and I are really close," I explained. "And she kind of lives vicariously through me. Ever since she got remarried, she's been really interested in my relationships."

"You should tell her about Edward," Jessica advised. "If you're so crazy about him, tell your mom everything. Maybe she'll be able to give you more…insight…on the situation than I can."

I deliberated for a moment, wondering what my mother would think of my relationship with Edward and the complications surrounding it. "Maybe you're right."

Jessica nodded enthusiastically, a big smile on her face. "Talk to her about it. But I have to go, okay? I'm going shopping with my sister." She stood up, slinging her purse over her shoulder and gathering up her trash.

"Okay, thanks for the talk. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, right?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm excited to finally meet the wonderful Edward!" Jessica exclaimed. "But now, I've really got to go. Bye, cutie!" She leaned down and kissed both of my cheeks, and then she was gone.

I continued to sit, holding my cell phone tightly in my hand and wondering if I should call my mom or not. Eventually, the mommy's girl side of my personality won out and I dialed my mother's cell phone number.

"Bella! I'm so glad to hear from you!" She answered on the third ring, sounding just a little out of breath. "What's going on with you, chica?"

"Hi, Mom. Not much is going on…I just realized that you and I haven't spoken in a while and I wanted to fix that," I said, picking at the remnants of my salad with my plastic fork.

"Well, aren't you sweet," my mom cooed. "But forget about me, I want to hear all about you. Tell me what's happening!"

I laughed nervously, biting my lip. "Well, um, I've actually been dating this really great guy-"

My mom shrieked loudly, cutting me off. "Oh, Bella, that's so exciting!" She exclaimed. "I've been wanting you to settle down for the longest time and now you've finally met someone. Okay, tell me all about him."

"Um, okay. His name is Edward and he's 33…he's an insurance lawyer and we met through work. And he's very smart and sweet and dependable. I really love him."

"Wow, Bella…love? That's pretty serious. And this guy is what…eight years older than you? And doesn't your relationship create a problem at work?"

I knew she would be a little skeptical, but I also knew that I could explain to her how much Edward meant to me. "Yeah, he's a few years older than I am, but it really hasn't created a problem yet. And we disclosed our relationship to the Human Resources department at work last month. Since I don't report directly to Edward, and as long as our work relationship remains professional, it won't be a problem."

"Well, that's good. I'm very excited for you, Bella. Will I get to meet this Edward fellow when I come to visit in August?"

"I hope so, Mom," I said honestly. Because it really would mean a lot to me if my mom liked Edward.

In the near future, I'm going to have to make a lot of tough decisions. But one constant will be that I'm always going to feel the same way about Edward. It might be hard to adjust to this change in our lives, but I'm sure that we can get through it.

…

**Alright, we're still working through the pre-written chapters. These are going to be a little longer than the new chapters, but it shouldn't be by much. **

**How are you guys feeling about this story so far, and the new format?**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	8. Folkin Around

**Thank you for everything, guys!**

**The song is "Folkin' Around" by Panic at the Disco**

…

"I'll write it all across this wall before my job is done, and I'll even have the courtesy of admitting I was wrong as the final words before I'm dead and gone."

…

BPOV

"When are our reservations again?" I was standing in front of the mirror in Edward's bathroom, curling my hair before Edward and I's double date with Jessica and her boyfriend Mike.

"Um, now." Edward walked into the bathroom, running one of his hands through his hair. "We're going to be late if we don't leave right now," he added, checking his watch.

I shrugged, fluffing up my hair. "Jessica will be late too," I assured him. "And the restaurant is only two blocks away." I set the curling iron down on the counter and unplugged it, finally satisfied with my hair. "Will you get my black and purple dress for me? I left it in your closet. And grab my black heels, too."

Edward sighed and left the room, reappearing a minute later with the silk dress slung over his arm and my high heels dangling from his fingertips by their delicate straps. "Are these the shoes that cost me over eight hundred dollars?" He held up the Louboutin's, wrinkling his nose.

"Yep." I grabbed them from him, kissing his chin. I held his gaze for a moment, smiling. "You know you don't have to buy me expensive things, but I do appreciate it and I love the way that you spoil me. Thank you."

He leaned down, kissing me firmly on the lips. "You're welcome. I love you. Now get dressed, because we need to leave." Edward smacked me on the butt before handing me my dress and then leaving the room.

"I love you, too," I called after him, smirking slightly. I had never dated such a wonderful man; a man that took care of me and spoiled me while loving me as well. I got dressed quickly, putting on a strapless lace bra and matching panty set underneath my dress. After I put my shoes on and touched up my eyeliner and lipstick, I hurried out of the bathroom. Edward was waiting in the living room, scrolling through the messages on his iPhone.

"Are you finally ready?" He asked, getting up off the couch and following me to the door.

"Um, yeah! Let's go, buddy. We're late!" I teased him as he helped me slip on my light jacket, and he smacked my butt again.

"Smartass," he muttered under his breath as we left his apartment. After he locked the door behind us, we walked hand in hand to the restaurant where we were meeting Jessica and Mike.

As I had predicted, our dinner companions were late as well and had not yet arrived. We were seated quickly, and Edward placed his hand on my thigh as our drink orders were taken, and my skin tingled where he touched me. As our waiter walked away, I turned my body towards his and rested my hand on his shoulder. "How was your day? We haven't really gotten to talk."

"It was good, thanks. I hope you enjoyed your week off, because there's a bunch of crap piling up on Emmet's desk…serves him right for taking a vacation at this time of year. And besides, I've missed you at work. I don't like eating lunch with Eric and Peter instead of you- they're boring."

I laughed, kissing his jaw sweetly. "Probably because you're not having sex with them," I joked and he made a face.

"Bella, you know that's not the reason I love you." Edward's tone was suddenly serious, which made me squirm slightly. "Although it's a nice benefit, I will admit." We both laughed, and Edward tucked me closer against his side. "And before I forget, you and I need to talk more before Alice and I-"

"Hey!" Edward was cut off when Jessica suddenly appeared at our table, dragging Mike along with her. "Sorry we're late, we got a little distracted." She kissed me on the cheek before sitting down, and Mike gave me a friendly smile as he sat down in his chair as well. Jessica focused on Edward, smiling happily. "Hi, Edward. I'm Jessica."

"Hi, Jessica. It's nice to finally meet you." Edward smiled back, and Jessica winked at me.

"You too. I've heard all about you over the past couple of months, so I'm glad I finally get to have dinner with Bella's perfect boyfriend." Edward cleared his throat, obviously a little flustered, and didn't say anything. "And this is my boyfriend, Mike." Jessica quickly filled the silence, gesturing to Mike.

The waitress came back with our drink order as Mike and Edward exchanged pleasantries, and I greedily took a sip of my martini.

"So you guys meet at work, right? How did that work out?" Jessica asked, taking a drink of her own martini. "My company has a strict no dating policy. Two people from accounting were dating and they both got fired when HR and corporate found out."

"Oh, um, well there's a policy that says we can't be inappropriate at work or show any favoritism and stuff, but since we disclosed our relationship to HR, there wasn't really a problem," I explained, glancing at Edward out of the corner of my eye. We had actually just disclosed our relationship right after Edward had filed for divorce, so people at the office were still a little wary of what was going on. Actually, the only person that knew other than HR was Edward's assistant and Emmet, because he was my direct superior.

"Well that's good." Jessica nodded vehemently. "I don't know what I would do if Mike and I worked together." She and Mike shared a sappy, sex-fueled look, and both Edward and I shifted uncomfortably.

Three martinis, one plate of pasta, and roughly five breadsticks later, I was stumbling out of the restaurant, holding onto Edward desperately so that I didn't fall and break my ankles in my high heels.

I was babbling on mindlessly, feeling way too drunk for what I had been drinking. I was such a lightweight…it was sad. "Ugh, God, Edward…I love you so much," I slurred, clinging on to Edward like a freaking baby sloth as he struggled to unlock the door to his apartment.

"Slow down, Bella," Edward laughed, holding me up so that I didn't trip over the threshold. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Soon, you." I knew I was being painfully cheesy, but I didn't care. I hastily kicked off my shoes and shimmied out of my dress, almost falling over several times as I did so. I felt so warm and so fuzzy, and I just wanted to be with him. I _wanted _him. "Come on, big boy, drop your pants." I laughed loudly as I spoke, yanking on Edward's belt loops.

"You're drunk," Edward said gently, holding me close against his body. "Come on, how about you take a shower, get your pajamas on, and then get into bed."

I pouted, running my hands up and down across Edward's back. "I love you, Edward. Just love me…"

"I do love you, Bella." Edward's voice seemed far away and unclear, even though he was right there with me. "But you're drunk, and you need to drink some water and then get ready for bed."

I closed my eyes, feeling drunk and overwhelmed and suddenly miserable. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do." I was suddenly crying, my emotions bottling up inside me and exploding very suddenly. "I love you, but I have no idea what I'm going to do with a baby, especially because your ex-wife hates me because of what I did to your marriage. I'm so confused."

"Bella, calm down. Come on, let's go to bed." Edward's voice sounded calm, even though I was practically hysterical.

"I really am sorry," I cried, clinging to him even tighter. "I love you, and I know I can do it. I can do it, okay? It'll be okay. And I'll respect what you and Alice want and do whatever you guys want. I can do it."

Edward didn't respond, and in less than ten minutes I was passed out on Edward's bed, fast asleep.

…

**Uh-oh things are getting a bit rough! How is everybody doing? I love hearing from all of you!**

**Xoxo- Mel**

**P.S. We've reached chapter four of the pre-written stuff…almost on to the new chapters!**


	9. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Don't forget I have a blog! It's www (dot) 22lovelovelove22 (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Check it out for teasers, extras, and other fun stuff!**

**The song for this chapter is "Some to Watch Over Me" by Ella Fitzgerald.**

…

"There's a saying old, says that love is blind. Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find", so I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind."

…

BPOV

I squinted in the harsh light of morning, unable to ignore my pounding headache.

"How are you feeling?" Edward's voice startled me, and when my eyes finally focused, I saw him standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Pretty lousy." I squeezed my eyes shut again, wishing the bright lights would just go away.

Edward nodded, and I felt the edge of the bed dip. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Edward sitting on the foot of the bed, staring intently at me. "Bella, I think you and I need to have a discussion."

That sobered me up slightly, and I quickly sat up in bed. "What?" I asked stupidly, my heart automatically filling with dread at his words. Everyone knew that it was very rare for something good to happen when your boyfriend or girlfriend says "we need to talk".

"Look, Bella," Edward moved closer to me on the bed, reaching for my hand and holding it gently, "I know you were drunk last night, but some of things you said-"

"I was drunk. I didn't mean what I said," I interrupted him quickly, little snippets of what I had said last night came flooding back to me, and my cheeks flushed. I actually cared about Edward, I actually _loved _him, and I might have just thrown it all away over something that I said when I was drunk and emotional.

"Well, you obviously meant something by it, because you did say it. And you can't deny that." Edward ran one of his hands through his soft hair, frowning at me. "Bella, if you can't do this…I don't know what's going to happen to us. This is my child, okay? My son or my daughter. I love you so much, but I've already abandoned Alice and I can't abandon my child."

I blinked slightly, because I had been expecting something so much worse. "I would never ask you to abandon your child. I can do handle this," I said quickly, squeezing is hand tighter. "It's going to be really tough, because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. But this baby is a part of you, Edward. I love you, and I can do this. I'm not thrilled about is going on- mostly because I'm _terrified _that you're going to go back to Alice when she has your baby. You'll be at her beck and call for nine months, probably more, and I'm not really sure where that leaves me." I trailed off, my voice wavering slightly at the end.

"Shit." Edward cursed, squeezing my hand even tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Bella. I know that things are going to have to change between us because of this. But I love you, I love you so much. Having a baby isn't going to change how I feel about you…it might make things a little more difficult and stressful, but that won't change my feelings for you."

"What about Alice?" I asked dryly, frowning at him. "She's your ex-wife and she's carrying your child…and if you're going to be so heavily involved her life again, I'm worried about where that puts me."

"I love you," Edward said seriously, gazing straighter into my eyes. "I treated Alice so horribly, and she's already told me that she's not going to take me back- and she shouldn't. Bella, I'm so glad that I met you and that you and I are together, but I hurt Alice and I did things the wrong way. I should have divorced her before things went any further with you, and then we wouldn't be in this situation with the baby and Alice. But this is the way that we did things, and we have to get through this. If you can't do this…then I'm sorry, because I see no other option than taking care of and providing for my child and for his or her mother."

I was quiet for a moment, weighing my options.

I could easily walk away and go back to my old life, without real responsibilities or a real relationship. I could let Edward do what he needed to do and not be involved at all…but that would mean no Edward. No love of my life, no true happiness.

And if I stayed, then I would be weighed down by more responsibility than I had ever experienced, and if Edward and I ended up getting married sometime soon, I would be walking into a readymade family. Like Edward said, it would be difficult and so stressful- but it might also be worth it.

"I can do it, Edward. It's going to be hard for both of us, but I think that if we take it one day at a time, then…then we can do it together."

"Are you sure, Bella? If you get involved in this, I don't think you'll ever be able to really go back." Edward stroked my hair gently, and I melted into his touch.

"I'm sure. This is a part of you, Edward. I know that I want to be with you, and I know that I'm going to have to come to terms with things. It's going to be fine. You and I are going to be fine, okay? I can do this."

It was then that it occurred to me how many times I had repeated that phrase and that it wasn't really to reassure Edward…it was to reassure me.

…

**It's getting a bit iffy…we'll just have to wait and see what happens! We're so close to the new chapters I can't wait!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	10. Out Through the Curtain

**This is a long chapter for the "drabble" standard, but I didn't think it would be right to split this conversation up. So it stayed intact, and this chapter will be really long while the next will be much shorter.**

**The song for this chapter is "Out Through the Curtain" by The Hush Sound**

…

"Place all your bets and watch me lose the life that I got, but never used. Dream every night that one will come true, but only bad ones ever do."

…

APOV

I watched as the two of them walked up the path to the front door together, hand in hand. I stayed where they couldn't see me- behind the curtain in the window of my second story bedroom, the room that I had once shared with the man walking up to my front door with his new lover.

I was still watching as he dropped her hand when they approached the front door, and then the sound of the doorbell rang through the whole house, echoing and reminding me of how alone I was right now. I wasn't in any rush to get downstairs and face either of them, so I took my sweet time out of my bedroom and downstairs, and then finally I had to answer the door.

She was pretty- I hated to admit that, but it was true. Bella Swan truly was a gorgeous young woman, with her porcelain skin, full lips, and large eyes that seemed an impossibly dark shade of brown. But she was barely a woman- she looked like a little girl.

She acted quiet and demure, but I could tell she was anything but.

"Hi, Alice." Edward kissed my cheek as I stepped aside to allow them into the house, and Bella stepped in behind him, her eyes trained on the ground.

"Thank you for allowing me to come," she finally murmured.

I didn't reply, but instead led them both into the living room. I sat down in an armchair and watched silently as Edward and Bella sat down next to each other on the couch. They were hardly touching, and I'm sure it was because Edward didn't want to "disrespect me". It was too late for that, but I did have to admire my future ex-husband and his concerns for my feelings.

"You look good, Ali," Edward finally said, using the nickname that he had given me years and years ago, the nickname that only he used. "Are you feeling alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to fight all of my conflicting emotions and just let things happen. "I still get sick sometimes, and I get tired easily. It's not so bad anymore now that I'm almost out of my first trimester." Edward nodded, but it was pretty obvious he had no idea what I was talking about. He knew nothing at all about babies, and neither had I until just recently. "The first trimester of pregnancy is twelve weeks long, and that's usually when the morning sickness and all of those things are at their worst," I explained, absentmindedly running my hand over my stomach.

There was a slight bump there on my abdomen that I had just started to really notice. It wasn't anything big and it could probably be mistaken for a fat roll, but I knew that it was my baby.

"So we should probably talk about, um, all of…this stuff," Edward said uncomfortably, scratching his forehead. "I want you to feel comfortable with everything."

I wanted to tell him that there was no way I was going to be comfortable with all of this stuff with his little Bella for a long time, but I held my tongue. We could be civil about this if we just took it one step at a time. "Alright. Well first of all, I know you told me you were going to be involved in my pregnancy and everything, which I think is a good thing, but I don't really want Bella to be around too much," I said slowly, and Bella's cheeks colored slightly. "I know she's going to have to be involved in the baby's life because she's a part of your life, Edward, but until then I don't see any point in having too much involvement on her part."

Bella looked like she wanted to say something, but Edward spoke instead. "Well, um, I guess that's okay." He glanced at Bella, who just shrugged her shoulders. Her lips were pressed together tightly, but she refrained from saying anything. "So like…it'll just be you and I at the doctor's appointments and all of that?"

"Yes. I'm not exactly comfortable with her being that close to me. You're different…you were my husband, and this is your baby. You and I are supposed to be bonding over this, not Bella." I glanced over at Bella as I spoke, wondering if she would finally break her silence- which she did.

"I know it's not really my place to ask for anything in this situation, but I would like to be somewhat involved. If I'm going to be a part of the baby's life, I think I should be around at least a little bit during the pregnancy. I don't mean that I want to go to all of your doctor's appointments or any shit like that, but-"

I interrupted her quickly, holding up my hand. "There's not any reason for foul language. I hope you get that little tendency under control, because I won't stand for you to curse around my child."

Bella blushed again, although only slightly. She glanced over at Edward as if she was looking for support from him, but he just shifted uncomfortably. It was pretty obvious from then on out that I was going to be the one calling the shots. After all, it would be unbelievably easy for me to go to my lawyer and petition for full custody; to take the child away from Edward, not to mention Bella, in a heartbeat. I probably shouldn't have started to exercise the power I had over both of them, but it made me feel like I was finally in control of this situation. I had no control over what Edward and Bella had done in the past, even though Edward had been my husband, and now I was going to do everything I could to subtly show that I was the one with the upper hand/

"We can talk more about that stuff when we come to it," I finally decided, and then cut right to the chase. "I also want to know about living arrangements. When the baby stays with you, Edward, is Bella going to be there 24/7, or is he or she actually going to have some quality time with you? And exactly what are you planning for the future? Because I know that you told me you love her, but it seems that you throw that term around pretty loosely, considering you cheated on me while still saying you loved me." I was really on a roll now, and it felt good to be able to release all of the things I had been thinking and feeling. "I want to know what's really going to be going on, alright? I deserve all of the details, considering how much leniency I'm giving you here."

"Ali, I'm not fighting you on this," Edward said soothingly, using the same voice he used back when we were married and I was upset about something. Some things obviously would never change. "I understand how indulgent you're being with all of this, and I understand that you have concerns. But I want to work through these things with you, and so does Bella. I did things the wrong way before, and I'm trying to do the right thing for all of us now."

I glanced over at Bella again, pursing my lips. "How old are you, anyway? Are you prepared to have a child in your life? Because if you and Edward are still convinced that you are soulmates and will stay together forever, that's just great. But if you get bored with this life and decide that you're done, I won't stand for that. If you are going to be involved with Edward and my child, then you're going to seriously commit. I know Edward won't be a deadbeat father, because he doesn't want to screw up any further, but I don't know anything at all about you. How can I be sure that trusting you with this is right for me and my baby?"

Bella cleared her throat loudly, looking at Edward through the corner of her eye before speaking. "I know this pregnancy wasn't a part of your plan," she began, "and it wasn't a part of mine either. But I _am _committed to Edward. I also know that he's going to be a wonderful father, and I want to be in that part of his life as well. I'm not going to pretend that I know anything about babies or pregnancy or children, because I don't, but I know that if I try, I'll be able to handle this."

"How ambitious of you." I couldn't help but sneer as I spoke to her, and I caught the look that Edward gave me. "Look, I'm getting tired. If you two are both serious about this, I know that we can work something out with our lawyers."

Edward stood up before I did, offering me his hand to help me stand up. As I accepted his hand, I saw Bella stand up on her own and uncomfortably cross her arms across her chest. "Thank you again for this, Alice. It means a lot to me that we handle this in the best way possible."

"Yes, I know," I agreed. "I have a doctor's appointment scheduled in four weeks, which will be at the end of my first trimester. I want you to be there, of course."

Edward smiled, and I knew he was smiling because of our child, not because of me. "Yeah, that sounds great. Just let me know the date and time, and I'll clear my schedule."

"Great. Bye, Edward." I gently kissed him on the cheek, not even looking over at Bella. "You can show yourself out, right?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon," Edward said quickly, and I turned around and headed for my bedroom without another word to either of them. As I walked up the stairs I heard Edward and Bella speaking quietly, and then heard the front door close behind them as they left.

I hurried to my bedroom window, pulling back the curtain just in time to see Edward gently kiss Bella on the lips before opening her car door for her. I turned away quickly, surveying my empty bedroom. For weeks, all I had wanted was to come face to face with Bella and act just a little bit nasty towards her. And now that was done, and I wasn't feeling any better.

I was still in this horribly confusing predicament with twisted emotions and conflicting feelings for the man who was fathering my child and who had very recently broken my heart.

…

**Only one pre-written chapter left until we get to the new ones!**

**Xoxo- Mel**


	11. Beautiful Mess

**The chapter song is "A Beautiful Mess" by Jason Mraz**

…

"We're still here. What a beautiful mess this is…it's like taking a guess when the only answer is 'Yes'."

…

BPOV

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Edward said cheerfully as he drove through the city. "What do you think?"

"Well, she didn't smack either one of us across the face so yeah, it turned out a hell of a lot better than I expected," I replied in a flat voice. "However, I also wasn't expecting for you to let her walk all over both of us like that. I know she's doing us a favor here, but seriously? I thought she was going to start barking out commands like we're fucking dogs or some shit like that."

Edward shrugged, staying focused on the road in front of him instead of looking over at me. "I kind of understand some of what she was saying…like you probably should cut back on the cussing, babe, especially when the baby comes. I just don't want my kid to hear stuff like that coming out of someone's mouth at such a young age. Also, she was a lot less harsh than she probably could have been so that's a plus, too. For right now, I'm going with whatever she wants. I owe her a lot for letting me be a part of this."

I just nodded, not saying anything. Usually I was anything but quiet, but lately I felt like keeping my mouth shut was what was best for my relationship with Edward. I loved him, I really did, and I understood where he was coming from. After all, he had been married to Alice for quite a long time (at least by my standards) and he had gotten used to the way that she was. Alice had been his talkative, sweet little housewife, and while I could be described as talkative, I didn't have many of those "housewife" qualities.

I couldn't remember the last time I had cooked a real meal without burning something, I hadn't done anything else domestic like clean the house or do laundry in ages. I used a maid service and a laundry service, and I was perfectly content with that.

My life was going to be changing, and I thought I had already come to terms with all of that. My commitment to Edward and his life is never going to change, but I can't help but wonder what I'm going to do now.

Should I totally change myself for Edward and his baby? I don't think it would be right to do that, because I shouldn't have to change _everything _for the man I am with. Some changes are perfectly fine, but I don't think it would be fair if I were the only one to compromise.

**...**

**Okay so the new chapters start tomorrow! Eep!**

**Please continue to review- you guys have been amazing!**

**Xoxo- Mel**


	12. Story of Us

**So we're done with the pre-written chapters and we're on to the new ones! Thank you for everything and please continue to review as you have been!**

**Song for this chapter is "Story of Us" by my girl Taylor Swift.**

…

"Oh, a simple complication…miscommunications lead to fallout, and there are so many things that I wish you knew."

…

BPOV

I stared into my reflection in the mirror in my bathroom, deep in thought. For some reason, I didn't feel like myself. A lot had transpired in the last couple of days and unfortunately I was feeling weighed down by it.

Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I understood that Edward was trying to do what was right, especially after he had cheated on his wife. But I also think that he might be trying a little too hard. Because although it wasn't fair to Alice that Edward and I continued our relationship while they were still married, I think that Edward's plan to pay for everything and to give Alice whatever she wants is a little too unrealistic. Eventually, Alice is going to have to be able to support herself and a child.

But it's too soon for me to be getting any further into this. Alice and Edward seem to be on very rocky ground, like they are both unsure of everything coming their way. At this point, it's best for me to just let the two of them attempt to work some things out before I voice my opinions.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror, rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand. It's only 6:30 in the evening, but I already feel exhausted. Edward is going to be coming over soon- usually I would fix dinner and clean up the place in anticipation of his arrival. However, today I'm feeling lazy and sleepy and I don't think that Edward will mind ordering takeout and spending a lazy night around my apartment.

My mind continues to race even as I lay down on the couch, hoping to get a few minutes of rest before Edward comes over. Eventually, though, I drift off to sleep and don't wake up until I feel Edward's lips gently caress the skin of my forehead.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep." My voice is hoarse, and Edward smiled sweetly at me.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Why are you so tired?" He asked, giving me a proper hello kiss on the lips.

My smile faded slightly, and I shrug my shoulders. "Oh, you know…things are just a little tense lately. I've been thinking a lot."

Edward's smile faltered slightly, and his forehead creased. "About what? The baby? Because I don't want you to worry too much about it, okay? I'm going to get everything all settled out and it'll be fine. I think Alice knows that too, and I've been talking to my lawyer."

"What did your lawyer say?" I asked, perking up a bit. Hopefully, the lawyer would agree with my idea that Edward completely supporting Alice for the rest of her fucking life was ridiculous, even if she was the mother of his child.

"He said that I should be helping out more during the pregnancy and be giving full child support after the baby is born, but the alimony is going to work out a little differently than I thought. Alice isn't going to be able to be a stay at home single mother, even with the alimony she's getting. It's just going to be a lump sum divided over a couple of years, and that's it," Edward explained.

I relaxed instantly, slightly relieved on Edward's behalf. "Well that's good! Because honestly, it was a little ridiculous that you were willing to support her forever even though you're getting divorced and you're with me." I knew I was being blunt, but I just wanted to get to the point.

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes searching my face. "Yeah, that's true. I just…I feel guilty, Bella. I still do. I'm so happy that I found you and that you and I have this relationship, but I was so unfair to Alice, and even to you. I wronged both of you, and I don't know if I can actually set things right."

"Edward, I know that you're trying. Alice knows that you're trying. I think that for right now, that's all that matters. Don't wear yourself too thin, okay?"

I kissed him on the lips, loving the feel of his smile. "I love you, Bella. Thanks for being so understanding through all of this crap."

"I'm here for you, Edward. Just like you're here for me."

…

**Whew I am falling asleep at the keyboard here…Jensen is in bed, and so are the kiddies, so I'm off to sleep too! Again, please continue to read and review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	13. I Won't Give Up

**Firstly, I apologize for not being able to update yesterday. Unfortunately, I had to take my husband to the hospital unexpectedly early yesterday morning and didn't get home until very, very late. Everything is under control now, but they're keeping him for observation one more night. Thank you for understanding.**

**Okay, so here we go. The chapter song is "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.**

…

"I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am."

…

EPOV

"Edward, your mother is on line one." The raspy voice of my secretary, Carmen, startled me, and I jumped slightly. I shook my head a little, trying to clear things up.

"Okay, thanks Carmen." I took a deep breath before I picked up the phone and cleared my throat quickly. "Hi, mom. What's up?"

"Hello, dear. I just called to check up on you. How are things going…with Alice?"

I took another deep breath, because my divorce was all that my mother could talk about these days, at least to me. I know it came as a big shock to her and the rest of my family, but she seemed to be having a hard time with it. She had always been fairly close to Alice and had been disappointed in me when I told her about my infidelity. I knew that my mother might have a hard time adjusting Bella after having gotten so used to Alice, but I hoped things would go smoothly.

Although my mother, father, and sister knew about my divorce and about Bella, I hadn't told anyone else about the baby yet. I knew that they needed to know, this was family after all, but I wasn't sure how well it would go over. My parents were practicing Catholics and they had a hard time coming to terms with my divorce. Although I had been raised in a Catholic home, I had never been an avid church-goer and I had never fully accepted any kind of religious beliefs other than Christianity in general.

"It's going okay mom. We're still trying to figure some of the more complicated things out," I responded, deciding that I shouldn't tell her about her new grandchild over the phone. That kind of shocking news should definitely be given in person.

"Okay. Honey, if you need anything, I'm here for you. I know your father and Katie and I acted distant when you first told us, but we were kind of shocked. Just know that we love you, and we're here for you." My mom's words were earnest, and I could tell that she wanted to comfort me even though it wasn't necessary.

"Thanks, mom. I know it wasn't easy for you guys to hear."

I could tell she was getting emotional, because she started speaking quickly. "It wasn't. We loved Alice, and it's going to be hard to get used to these changes but we are behind you every step of the way." She paused for a moment, and when she spoke again she sounded back to normal. "How's…um, how's Bella?"

The question must have been awkward for her to ask. Because my parents and my 17 year old sister lived two hours away, they hadn't visited in the last couple of months and therefore had yet to meet Bella. My sister and I were over fifteen years apart, and therefore we weren't all that close either. There was mutual sibling love between us, but we were content with our infrequent chats and visits.

"Bella's good, mom. Thank you for asking. The three of you need to visit soon so that you can all meet…it's important to me that you know each other."

"We will, honey. Actually, that's the main reason I called. Is next weekend good for the two of you? Katie doesn't have to work, and we thought we could drive up for a couple of days."

I quickly checked the calendar on my phone, happy to see that I didn't have anything planned for next weekend. "Next weekend sounds great. Are you guys going to get a hotel room, or do you want me to set up the spare room and the pull out couch?"

We discussed their visit for several more minutes before I decided that it was time to get back to work. I hung up the phone, feeling a little jittery. I remembered feeling like this years ago, when I had introduced Alice to my parents and sister. I was feeling even more nervous this time around, because now they would be comparing Bella to Alice, even if they didn't mean to.

At five o'clock sharp, I flicked off the light in my office and pulled the door shut behind me as I walked out. As I walked towards the elevators with my car keys in hand, I was happy to see Bella standing there with her back to me, waiting.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said softly, placing my hand on her arm. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled at me, fluttering her eyelashes. "Let's go, hon."

We walked out of the office keeping a respectable distance between us, but as soon as we were out in the parking lot I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

I knew that our relationship was complicated, but being with her felt better than anything else I had ever experienced, and so I knew that she was worth it. She was worth everything to me.

…

**Alright, I'm twenty five minutes from it being the end of the day, so I met my deadline! Haha…hopefully I'll make it a little earlier tomorrow. I'll be at the hospital picking up my husband in the morning but I should be able to update before it's too late at night.**

**Please continue to review!**

**Xoxo- Mel**


	14. Head Over Feet

**Hello, dear readers. I hope you are enjoying the new chapters, and thank you ever so much for reading and for reviewing. Keep doing so, I very much appreciate it. My husband got to come home from the hospital today and although he's going to have a rough, tiring couple of days, everything is going to be fine.**

**Thanks once more for your feedback and your support.**

**The song for this chapter is "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette.**

…

"Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are, I couldn't help it..it's all your fault."

…

APOV

I scrutinized myself in the mirror, turning this way and that way so that I could examine my stomach. Today was my first official sonogram, and it still seemed unbelievable to me that I was pregnant. I was tired a lot and I felt sick to my stomach more often than not, but the fact that I was carrying a child still seemed unbelievable. I knew that despite my difficult relationship with Edward, he and I would both love this baby irrevocably and unconditionally.

And Edward would in fact be attending the sonogram today, even though I told him it was okay if he was busy. But Edward was committed to this baby, and he wanted to prove that to me. It wasn't necessary, at least not to me, that Edward attend all of these, but it did seem to be important to him so I didn't have a problem with it.

I could see how hard Edward was trying, and I can't do anything about the fact that he is the father of this child. He does need to be here and to experience these things, and I am thankful that he seems to already love our child.

When I walk into the waiting room of my OB/GYN's office, Edward is already there, aimlessly flipping through a parenting magazine.

I paused for a brief moment, my heart constricting tightly within my chest. For a split second, all I wanted was for things to go back to normal. I wished that he was my husband again and that we would be raising our child together, but I knew that would never happen. He didn't love me like a husband should love his wife, even though I wish that weren't true. And I'm slowly realizing that I can easily learn to go without him.

Edward glanced up at me and, seeing me standing there in the doorway, stood up to greet me. "Hi, Alice." He gently kissed my cheek, and then looked me up and down. "Are you alright?"

"Hi. And yeah, I'm fine. This is just a little bit weird for me."

"Yeah. I thought that, too. But I'm really happy to be here today," Edward said. He reached his hand out slightly, like he was going to touch my stomach, but then he stopped. "May I?" He asked, his hand hovering several inches away.

I nodded silently, and Edward reached out and briefly touched my stomach. I wasn't showing too much, but my stomach was a little harder and had a slight curve to it that hadn't been there before.

Edward smiled slightly, and then when he looked at me, I saw that his eyes were a little misty.

"I love him or her already, Alice. Don't worry."

…

**Next chapter will have a little more of the appointment in it. But it's been a long day for everyone here at home, so I'm off to bed.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	15. Sing You Home

**So both of my kids have colds right now, and both of them are completely miserable, which is making me completely miserable. This is the definition of hell.**

**On another note, please continue to read and review!**

**The song for this chapter is "Sing You Home" by Xenia.**

…

"But you can't do it alone. So if you face it, can you do it alone?"

…

APOV

"Well, Alice, it looks like everything is right on schedule. Your due date is sometime in early November…judging by the date of your last period, I'd say November 4, to be exact." The ultrasound technician smiled at Edward and I, and then after a few more words of encouragement and instruction, she left Edward and I to have a few minutes of privacy.

"Wow," I exhaled, looking at the image on the screen in front of me. It was totally unbelievable to me that all of those blurry little lines and shapes were actually the image of my child. "That seems so soon," I added, instantly starting to form a to-do list in my head. My due date was six months away but it felt so much closer all of a sudden, maybe because I had finally seen my baby for the first time, making this pregnancy seem much more real.

Edward patted my hand gently, and when I looked over at him, his eyes were transfixed on the screen again. He met my gaze after a moment, a lazy smile playing on the corner of his lips. "I know. But don't worry; we'll have plenty of time to figure everything out. I promise, by the time baby comes, we'll be prepared."

In that moment, I honestly felt like we were married again. Here was Edward, telling me that everything was going to be alright and that he would take care of everything. It was a comforting familiarity for me, because that was just how it had always been between the two of us. If I had a problem or if I was worried about something, Edward would take care of it. That was how it had been all through our relationship- from our early friendship, to our romantic relationship, all the way up until the end of our marriage.

So maybe it shouldn't be like this anymore. It would be so, so easy to depend on Edward for everything and although him to try and ease his guilt, but that's not the way that things should be.

We aren't married anymore, and even though we will be having a child together in six short months, our relationship certainly cannot be like it always has been in the past.

"I know, Edward," I said softly. "But you don't have to do everything…this is my baby, too. I can take care of some things on my own, you know."

Edward looked a little taken aback, but his smile grew slightly. "Okay. I know that…I just feel responsible. I'm paying your alimony, so technically, I'm your only form of income. Apart from your trust fund, that is." Edward wasn't trying to be rude or hurtful by mentioning my lack of income or my handsome trust fund. It was true that I hadn't worked since he and I had gotten married, and that I had a nice trust fund that my parents and grandparents had put away for me years ago.

But I needed him to know that I wasn't going to mooch off him and depend on him forever. I'm a single woman now, about to be a single mother, and things need to change.

"Actually, Edward, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

…

**There we have it. I'll update again tomorrow, because hopefully my mother is still coming into town for the weekend to watch over the kiddos and give me and Jensen a little break…my fingers are crossed.**

**Please review, and thank you once more for reading.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	16. Hanging By A Moment

**Whew. It has been a busy weekend, to say the least. Enjoy the update, and please continue to review!**

**The song for this chapter is "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse.**

…

"Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete...I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now."

…

EPOV

"_Actually, Edward, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."_

"Yeah? What do you mean?" I asked as Alice wiped the ultrasound goo off of her stomach and pulled her shirt back down.

She took a deep breath, and began to speak in a careful, controlled fashion. "I know that right now, I'm depending on you a lot. But I also need _you_ to know that I'm not going to depend on you forever. I'm going to get a job and although I think that child support is a viable option for the future, I'm not going to need any alimony. Our marriage is over, Edward, and there's nothing I can do about that. You and I can't totally forget each other, because you're going to have a baby…but I think that our child should be the only real connection between us from now one. Honestly, it seems that that is going to be best for everyone. Me, you, the baby, and even Bella."

"Wow. I'm glad we're talking about this Alice, because I think it's important, too," I said, nodding my head. I was glad that Alice and I seemed to be on the same page about this one thing, at least. "And honestly, I think your idea about alimony and child support is a good idea. I already talked with my lawyer about this, and he thinks that I should pay you a lump sum of money right now that will serve as alimony and everything else that I pay for will be for the baby. I'll pay for at least half of your doctor's appointments and for the hospital bill when you actually have the baby. And all of the little things will need to be figured out with our lawyers…does that sound okay to you?"

Alice visibly relaxed. "Yes. Actually, that sounds great. I'll let my lawyer know, and we'll be able to figure out all of this civilly. I appreciate all of your efforts, Edward, I really do, but I can't let myself rely on you forever. You're the one that left me, and know you're with Bella. I can't be in the middle of this, and I don't want our baby to be stuck in the middle, either."

"I understand completely. But Alice…I didn't end our marriage solely because of Bella, and I think it's important that you realize that. Yes, she played a very large part in it. But regardless of my infidelity, I don't think our marriage would have made it in the long run. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it really wasn't working for me. I loved you, Alice, but-"

"But when you found her, you realized that you could love someone more than you loved me," Alice completed my sentence, but she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"That sounds horrible, I know it does. But yes. That's how it was for me. But even before I got involved with Bella, I wasn't very happy in our marriage. It's like I knew that something was missing, but I didn't know what it was."

…

**Thank you yet again for reading and reviewing.**

**I hope everyone has had a nice weekend, and have a nice week as well.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	17. Nervous

***Chapter was reposted to chapter the song! Sorry for the extra update!**

**This chapter skips ahead a couple of times- just a heads up! I also think that I should let you know that the subject of religion comes up again in this chapter.**

**The song for this chapter is "Nervous" by Dannii Minogue.**

…

"I'm on a wire, my pulse running high, don't know I'll fall or maybe I'll fly. This time it's right to try the unknown ."

…

BPOV

I smoothed down the front of my black dress, hoping that it was appropriate for dinner with Edward's family. It had a relatively high neck and lace tea length sleeves, so it should be a sure bet. It was also very simple; not too fussy or flashy. I felt comfortable, even if I appeared a little tense.

"You look beautiful, baby." Edward's reassuring voice came from behind me, and I turned around to see him smiling at me. "You always do."

A little blush colored my cheeks, and I lifted my head so that he would kiss me. He did, but the sweet kiss was cut off by the ringing of Edward's cell phone.

He pulled away from me with an apologetic look on his face as he took his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's my mom," he explained, answering the call. Edward spoke to his mother for only a few minutes, and after he hung up he informed me that his parents and sister would be meeting us at his apartment in ten minutes. His apartment wasn't too far from mine and the weather was nice, so we decided to just walk and enjoy the evening while we still had it to ourselves.

"Are you still nervous, baby?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand in his as we walked down the sidewalk.

"A little bit. But I know that your parents must be pretty wonderful if they managed to raise a son like you," I murmured. And I really did believe that. I knew that deep down, Edward really was a wonderful person. He and I both have our faults and there were still a lot of details of our relationship that need to be worked out and strengthened, but I loved him nevertheless.

"There are some things that my parents and I don't agree on, Bella," Edward pointed out. He wasn't looking at me, instead he stared straight ahead. I knew he was worried about what his parents thought of his divorce and infidelity and what they would think of Alice's pregnancy, especially because they were already upset about his religious practices.

I nodded my head compliantly, not wanting to push him. The dinner with his parents was going to be a little stressful on both of us, and I didn't want to make that stress any worse. "I'm nervous, Edward, but I think that's normal. I meeting the family of my boyfriend, and I really want them to like me."

"I know, Bella. And they will like you. How could they not?"

…

Edward looked almost exactly like his father, Carlisle. They both had a strong jaw, straight nose, and bright eyes that pierced you right down to your sole. His mother had obviously given him his green eyes and tousled auburn hair, but otherwise she looked just like her daughter, Katie, and not much like her son.

The minute they walked in the door of Edward's apartment, I could feel their eyes on me. They were warm and kind to me, however, when Edward introduced us. I could tell that they didn't know just what to make of me, but that was okay.

I was going to show them that I loved Edward, and that I would be good for him.

…

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	18. Naive

**Oops! The religion heads up from last chapter was supposed to be for **_**this **_**chapter, as was the chapter song. So sorry for that confusion.**

**The song for this chapter is Naïve by Sleeping at Last (the song for last chapter has been changed to something else).**

…

"God knows that we've been naïve and a bit nearsighted to say the least. It's broken glass at children's feet that gets swept aside unexpectedly."

…

EPOV

I could tell that everyone was feeling a little awkward all throughout dinner. Bella wasn't her usual talkative self, but I appreciated the way she talked with my family and tried to get to know them. My parents and sister also made an effort and talked politely and nicely with Bella, but I could tell that they were still feeling a little uncomfortable. But what counted was that everyone was making an effort.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" I asked Bella as I followed her into the kitchen. We were clearing the table, and Bella looked slightly more at ease than she had earlier in the night.

"Okay. Your family is really nice…I hope that we develop a good relationship. What do you think? Does it seem to be going well?" Bella asked, looking over her shoulder at me as she loaded the plates into the dishwasher.

I nodded, adding some cups to the dishwasher. "I think it's going pretty well. It's obvious that you guys aren't best friends, but you just met. I think it's going to be just fine."

Bella exhaled loudly, and she grinned adorably at me. "Good. They seem really nice, especially your little sister. And she must be really mature. I can tell just by the way that she talks. Your mom is so sweet, too. And your dad, wow, I can't believe how smart he seems! Really Edward, you have such a…'power family'!".

I laughed, shaking my head at Bella as we walked back into the eating area, hand in hand. "You're too much, Bella. I love you."

"Edward, let's go have a drink, son." My dad stood up from the table and extended his hand towards me.

I glanced over at Bella, who nodded encouragingly at me. "Yeah, okay. Excuse us, ladies." I smiled at my mom and sister and kissed Bella on the cheek and walked out of the room with my dad. He put his hand on my back as we walked into the kitchen to get a drink, and then we headed out onto the balcony.

"How are you doing, son?" He asked, looking out at the view as he sipped on his brandy.

"I'm good, dad. Really, things are going pretty well," I said, taking a sip of my own drink. "Work is great, and Bella…Bella is great, too. More than great."

My dad nodded, and looked down at his drink for a moment before glancing up at me. "What about Alice? I'm sorry to pry, but is every final? Is is…official?" I shook my head silently, not sure where exactly this conversation was going. "You know it's not too fix things too late with your wife, Edward. I know you feel strongly about Bella, and I see that she is a very beautiful, sweet woman. But consider your faith, Edward. Think about the vows that you made to Alice."

"Dad, I know. Believe me, I have thought about this. But what's done is done. I betrayed my vows to Alice long before I divorced her, and that was my own fault. I'm trying to make things right, but that does _not _include getting back together with Alice. I know you and mom are struggling with this but please…trust me to be able to handle my own life."

"I don't doubt your ability to control your life, Edward. I just want you to consider your faith and your soul."

I shook my head. "Please don't do this right now, dad. I'm handling things…just let me do what I need to do."

…

**Edward's family will be told about the baby next chapter. Please continue to read and review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	19. Make It Mine

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**The song for this chapter is "Make It Mine" by Jason Mraz.**

…

"I don't wanna wake before the dream is over, I'm gonna make it mine. Yes I'll own it- I'm gonna make it mine."

…

EPOV

My dad and I headed back into the dining room to find my mom, Katie, and Bella chatting and drinking coffee.

Bella looked at me curiously, and I just smiled grimly at her and nodded. Now was as good of a time as any to tell my parents and sister about Alice's pregnancy. I sat down in my chair and reached for Bella's hand underneath the table. She smiled reassuringly at me, and squeezed my hand gently.

"I think that there's something you guys need to know," I said. "First of all, I understand that you don't really agree with my decision to divorce Alice, but thank you for still being here for me." My parents nodded stiffly at that and Katie just looked down at her cup of coffee. "I'm not going to out this off any further- Alice just found out that she's pregnant, and I'm the father."

Everyone was quiet for a split second, and then my mom spoke. "Does this mean you're getting back together?" Bella squirmed a bit and her cheeks flushed, and mom instantly blushed as well. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You're a very lovely girl and I can tell that my son really cares for you…but I was just wondering," she said quickly.

Bella just smiled awkwardly at my mom and then looked at me, her big brown eyes unsure and hesitant.

"No, mom, that doesn't mean Alice and I are getting back together. It means that we're going to have a baby, that's all. And we'll both be involved in the child's life as much as possible, but for our son or daughter, not for each other. Alice and I are done, and that part of my life is over now. I'm with Bella, and I'm happier with her than I ever was with Alice."

The room fell silent again until my little sister spoke.

"Congratulations, Edward," she said genuinely. "I'm excited to meet my niece or nephew in a couple of months…when is Alice due?"

I smiled at my sister, happy to see that she wasn't as conservative as our parents. My little sister and I might not be that close, but we support each other.

"She's due in early November, and I hope that all of you will be supportive of this."

My parents looked at each other warily, and my mother looked like she was about to cry. "Edward…how could you do this? Don't misunderstand me- I'm so thrilled to be having a grandchild, and I know that you will be an excellent father. But how did this happen? How could you be involved with two women at once? It's bad enough that you cheated on your wife, but you cheated on your mistress, too!"

"Katie, why don't you go into the other room?" My father said quickly, glancing over at my sister. Her cheeks were a little red, and I imagined she was uncomfortable hearing about all of this.

She stood up quickly, and Bella tugged on my hand. "Katie, I'll come with you," Bella said. "I think you need to handle this one, Edward," she added, kissing me on the forehead as she stood up from the table.

The two of them hurried out of the room, and my mother looked at me expectantly. "Well, Edward, can you please explain this to me? I know that you're a grown man and you don't have to answer to your father and I anymore, but you _do _have to answer to God-"

"Please stop, mom," I interrupted her. "I know that I've made a mistake, but I'm doing what I can to make things right. I'm supporting Alice through her pregnancy and I will be supporting the child, and I am going to stay with Bella. She's the one I want to be with, and even though I was unfair to Alice, I'm happy with my new relationship."

The look on both my parent's faces told me that this was going to be a very, very long night.

…

**Uh oh, mom and dad don't approve! Read and review please!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	20. The Show

**Sorry for the delay. I won't bore you with the details, but there were some more health issues going on.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's BPOV instead of EPOV and we see a tad bit more of Katie in this one. I think she'll have more a part in the story from now on!**

**The song for this chapter is "The Show" by Kerris Dorsey.**

…

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle. Life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go, can't do it alone."

…

BPOV

Katie and I both sat down on the couch in the living room, and both of us were still blushing.

Katie spoke first, her cheeks getting even redder as she did so. "Bella, um, I'm sorry about my parents. I know they can be a little judgmental, but they really are good people."

"I know, Katie. It's okay. They're having a rough time with all of this, and so are Edward and I, but I don't think they've been able to come to terms with it yet," I said. Katie nodded, twisting her hands together on her lap. I decided that it was probably time to change the subject. "Are you excited to have a niece or nephew?" I asked, trying to brighten up the conversation.

"Yeah, I am," she said happily. "I always wondered when he and Alice would finally have a baby…" Katie trailed off after a moment and frowned, realizing what she was saying. "I guess it would have been better if they didn't have kids. My mom always says divorce is really bad for kids, even though I think Edward and Alice would both be great parents."

I shook my head, because I definitely didn't agree with what Esme Cullen told her young daughter. "I'm not sure about that, Katie. My parents are divorced, and even when I was younger I realized that they were better apart than they were together. I think that Edward and Alice will both be such good parents that their child won't miss out on anything, even if the two of them aren't together."

"I didn't even think of it like that," Katie said thoughtfully. Her expression then became somber once more. "How do you feel about all of this, though? You haven't been in a relationship with my brother for very long, and now he's having a baby with his ex-wife. Is that hard for you? Do you think you'll be another parent figure for the baby?"

I realized in that moment that no one had asked me that yet, not even Edward. "Yeah, kind of. Mostly because I think that we both wanted Edward's relationship with Alice to be completely over at this point, and instead they will have a relationship for the rest of their lives because they're having a baby together. It's weird to think about it like that, though. But I have no idea what kind of role I'll really play in the baby's life…we haven't gotten that far in our plans yet."

"Well, I think you'd make a great stepmom, if that means anything. I just met you, but I can tell that you're good for my brother. So although my parents might be a little difficult…you have my blessing."

I grinned, and Katie and I clasped hands for a moment. It may not have been much, but her approval meant the world to me. It made me feel like I could really be a part of this family someday, and that Edward's parents might approve of me soon, too.

I had found an ally in Katie, and I wouldn't take that for granted.

…

**It's back to Edward/parents for the next chapter, but I thought that this one should have switched on over to Bella and Katie.**

**Please review, let me know what you're thinking.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	21. Forever Young

**So this is going to be short. I have basically been living in this hospital waiting room for five days, and i am typing this on my iPhone so please forgive any errors.**

**To make a long story short, my husband is getting his new heart, very very soon. Some complications arose and he needs that new heart in there ASAP. I will update again when I get a moment, and regular updates will begin when things get a little more normal. Thank you for your support. **

**The song for this chapter is "Forever Young" by Rod Stewart. (one of Jensen's favorites- I had to use it!)**

…

"Forver young, forever young, yeah I want to be forever young."

...

EPOV

"Don't worry," I said quietly. "I'm handling everything with my lawyer and Alice and her lawyer. Everything is going to be fair and reasonable for both of us. Alice, by some miracle, doesn't seem to completely despise meand she has absolutely no problem with me being 100% involved with our child's life. I'm going to be there for the pregnancy, to Lamaze classes and doctors appointments just like I would if we were still married."

"That all sounds just wonderful, dear, but what if Alice changes her mind? And what role is Bella going to play in your childs life? I can see that your relationship has already gotten serious, but is it serious enough that she's willing to watch you and Alice have a baby?" my mom was actually crying now, a thick stream of tears running down her pale face.

My father was silent, and he held his head in his hand. Several moments of silence awkwardly passed; the only sound was my mom crying. Finally, my father lifted his head and spoke.

"I don't know how you want me to react, Edward," he said. "Don't misunderstand me- I am overjoyed about the news that I am going to be a grandfather for the first time. But Edward, I don't recognize the man that you've become. Your mother and I didn't raise you like this, and I just do not know what to think of you right now."

I am in my thirties, and disappointing my father is still devastating to me. .

…

**Harsh.**

**Please review, let me know what you're thinking.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	22. Eyes Open

**Thank you so much x 1000000 to everyone who left a kind review or message to me and my family through this difficult time. I don't think I will ever be able to fully express how much your words of hope and encouragement meant to me and my loved ones.**

**Anddd…my husband's heart transplant went very well. It was a little touch and go right after the surgery, but everything is progressing normally now and things are definitely looking up.**

**The song for this chapter is "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift.**

…

"Yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers, just pretending and dreaming dreams with happy endings,"

…

APOV, One Month Later

Whenever I was around Bella, she was quiet. It was something that irked me, because I could tell that she did not necessarily have a quiet and docile personality. She felt awkward around me, and in a way I could understand her. I want to force myself to hate her, but I could see the awkwardness she was feeling.

Although Edward had betrayed me first, he had also betrayed her. He had slept with me and conceived a child with me while he was with her, so technically I wasn't the only one who had been in the dark about some things. Still, she knew he was married to me, and she crossed a line by sleeping with him and especially by falling in love with him.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" Edward asked, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Much better, thank you," I said shortly. I wasn't really interested in small talk…this was my eighteen week doctor's appointment, and Dr. Clark said that he might be able to determine the gender today. I was more than ready for my appointment to begin.

Edward shifted in the seat next that was positioned next to the table I was lying on, and I saw Bella put her hand on his should reassuringly out of the corner of my eye. Edward's entire body relaxed immediately, and he smiled at Bella the sweet, loving way that he used to smile at me.

When Edward called me last week and asked if Bella could come to the appointment, I was very torn. On one hand, I wanted to hate Bella and push her out of my life as much as possible. But on the other hand, I knew that Bella was going to be a part of my child's life, whether I liked it or not. She was with Edward, and I would never deny Edward the opportunity to spend time with his own child.

So I had said yes and here we are.

We had only been waiting in the appointment room for a few minutes, but it felt like hours to me. I was an combination of eagerness to see if we would be able to find out the gender of the baby and awkwardness because I didn't really know how to act around Bella.

What is the proper etiquette for how to treat your ex-husband's mistress at an ultrasound appointment?

Before my own thoughts could stress me out too much, the door opened and the doctor walked in with my chart in his hand.

"Well, kids, are we ready to get a peek of your baby?" Dr. Clark asked, shaking my hand and then Edward's. He did a double take when he saw Bella standing behind Edward with one of her hands on his shoulder, but then shook her hand as well.

"Yes, more than ready," I said with a smile. I pulled the hem of my shirt up without being prompted, and Dr. Clark and Edward both laughed at my eagerness. Bella's hand tightened slightly on Edward's shoulder, but she didn't say anything.

Dr. Clark squirted the cold gel on my stomach and started to spread it around, and I couldn't contain my smile. I wondered if I would be having a baby girl or a baby boy in fourth and a half months, and I also couldn't help but wonder if Edward had been hoping for a specific gender. Of course, a healthy baby is my main wish but I couldn't deny that I was hoping for a bouncing baby boy.

Before Edward and I divorced, I always imagined having a baby boy that looked just like his handsome daddy. Now my marriage is broken, but my dreams of a baby like is as beautiful as Edward is are still whole.

Edward reached for my hand as the sound of our baby's heartbeat filled our ears, and I had to hold back tears. Edward's eyes looked misty as well, and even Bella smiled as she heard the reassuring sound.

Even if this twisted, unfair situation, this baby is actually bringing up together. We are civil and polite because of this baby, and maybe a few years down the road, things will be even better.

"I think we'll be able to get a pretty good visual of the sex of the baby, if you would like to know," Dr. Clark commented. "The baby is well positioned, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Alice, do you still want to know?" Edward asked me eagerly, and I knew that he was chomping at the bit to find out.

I nodded enthusiastically, wiping tears out of my eyes. "Yes, definitely."

Dr. Clark pointed to the screen, an amused look on his face. We all leaned in a little closer, and Edward's grip tightened around my hand.

"Two lines here means that it's a girl, and three lines means that the baby is a boy. And you can see clearly here that your baby is a girl. Congratulations."

…

**Update tomorrow if everything goes well! (Fingers crossed!)**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	23. Chapter 23

**No song for this chapter yet. I'll change that later. If you want the full A/N, check out the latest chapter of Picture Perfect.**

…

A girl. I was going to be a father to a beautiful baby girl in four and a half months, and I couldn't wait. Although the timing wasn't perfect and I wished I was on better terms with the mother of my unborn daughter, I don't think I have ever been happier.

I grinned at Alice, and for a split second everything seemed like it used to be. And then I felt Bella's warm hand on my shoulder, and I was grounded again.

Alice and I are over. I have Bella now.

Sometimes I hate myself for putting Bella in this position. She was the other woman, and I didn't treat her or Alice fairly. Of course now she is the only woman, but I think the past can still hurt. And because of Alice's pregnancy, my past relationship with Alice is always thrust into Bella's face.

Bella and Alice had both been faithful to me, and I had cheated on both of them.

It is a fact that is hard to live with, but one that is one hundred percent true.

…

I met Alice ten years ago, when we were both in school. I was pre-law at Northwestern, and Alice was finishing up her degree in World Studies at Argosy. Us meeting had been a total surprise. No mutual friends had introduced us and tried to set us up, we didn't frequent at any of the same coffee places or bookstores, and we didn't have many interests in common. No, we had both been walking down State street one cold day in October and just happened to literally bump into each other at a stoplight.

I looked down at her, she looked up at me, and the rest is history. We dated for almost three years before I finally proposed to her. I wasn't quite established in my career yet, but it seemed like the natural next step for our relationship. We lived together before marriage, which both of our parents weren't too happy about, but now that I look back on our relationship, I think things would have been much different if we hadn't gotten married when we did.

But what's done is done, and here we are.

…

**That's all folks.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Mel.**


	24. Carry On

**This chapter's song is "Carry On" by Fun.**

…

"If you're lost and alone, or sinking like a stone, carry on."

…

"When am I going to meet Edward, Bella?"

My mom had been in town for all of twenty minutes, and she was already desperate to meet Edward. Of course, she was just about as boy crazy as I could be.

"I don't know, mom. I took this week off work to visit with you, but Edward didn't. And he's working on a big case right now, so that means a lot of late nights…"

She rolled her eyes and threw her arms around me. "Belly, I know I'm just your annoying mom, but have to meet this guy eventually! Especially if he's as important to you as he seems to be." Yes, my mother did tend to annoy me and get too caught up in my personal life, but she was still perceptive when she wanted to be and loved to meet any guys I was dating. It had been this way since I was in high school, but Edward was different. He was the first man I had ever fallen in love with, and our situation was still a little sticky. We knew that we wanted to be together, but with Edward and Alice's unborn child in the equation, more than one factor had to be considered.

Edward wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with him, but we both felt guilty. And guilt had no place in a good relationship.

"He'll come over for dinner one night, okay? Just let me talk to him about it first." I kissed my mom's forehead and her arms tightened around me.

"I wish I could visit more often, baby," she whispered. "I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you."

I smiled, but it was forced. Would by mom be proud of me when I finally told her the truth about how my relationship with Edward started? I had barely come to terms with my role in the dissolution of Edward's marriage to Alice; how would she be able to?

Most importantly, I didn't want the truth to make my mom think less of Edward. Yes, he had made horrible decisions in order to be with me. But we loved each other, and he was doing whatever he could to make up for what he had done to Alice and how he had disrespected their marriage.

I knew that upon meeting Edward, my mom would love him. She would love his good looks and his charm, not to mention his intelligence. She would love the way that he loved me, her little girl. But if her opinion of his changed after she learned the truth would her opinion of me change as well?

"I love you, too, mom," I murmured back, hugging her tightly.

She was my mother. I wanted to make her proud of me.

Even when Edward told me that Alice was pregnant, even when I met Alice, I hadn't felt quite this guilty.

That's when I realized how much the poor decisions Edward and I had made really effected other people. It wasn't just us and Alice and the baby, it was everyone we knew.

I wanted to know how to make this right.

Actually, I wanted to know if that was even possible.

…

**Thanks for continuing to read, please review if you are so inclined.**

**As you can see, second thoughts and guilt are coming into the equation for Bella. We'll hear from Edward next chapter.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	25. Guilty

**Song for this chapter is "Guilty" by Usher. Please read and review!**

…

"Of course I take the blame. I did it- guilty."

…

EPOV

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, trying not to let myself get too stressed.

Work had been crazy for the past couple of weeks, and tonight was no different. I had hoped to be able to leave at a decent time so that I could have dinner with Bella and her mom, but I had no such luck. Tonight was just as busy, and I was still at my desk.

My office felt cramped and restricted. Even though it was past ten, I knew that several of the other lawyers were still in the office. We were all loaded down with cases at the moment, and everyone was starting to get stressed out.

"Emmett, I'm going crazy in there," I said, standing in the doorway of Emmett's office. "Do you have a second to take a break?"

"God, yes," Emmett said quickly. "Take a seat," he said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I'm about to lose my mind, too. How's the Ringley case going?"

I grimaced as I sat down in the chair, stretching my long legs out in front of me. "Tediously," I admitted. "It's good, but so slow going. And combine that with all the drama in the Holmes case…"

"I understand." Emmett laughed, and then suddenly his smile died slightly. "How are things going in your personal life, Edward? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

My smile died a little as well, but I knew that I couldn't just refuse to talk about my divorce. It was happening; there was no use in trying to ignore or deny it.

"Everything is fine. The divorce is a little rough, of course…but Alice is being amazing, considering the circumstances. She's being very, very fair."

Emmett nodded. "That's good, man. I'm glad. I don't agree with what you and Bella did while you were still married, but I know you're a good guy. And Alice knows you're a good guy also, even after everything you put her through. I don't mean to be offensive here, but you and Alice didn't deserve each other."

"I know. That's how I feel, too. I just feel so guilty for everything…I wish I could pinpoint when I stopped loving her. I wish I could let her know what my breaking point was, because this whole mess isn't all her fault, that's for sure. And now with the baby-" I stopped abruptly, remembering too late that we hadn't really told anybody about the baby yet.

"Baby?" Emmett exclaimed, and he set up straight in his chair. "Is Bella pregnant?"

I shook my head and hesitated before speaking. "No. Alice is."

The smile slid off of Emmett's face once again, and he slumped back down in his chair. "Damn."

Damn was right.

And Emmett's reaction just made me remember my own reaction, how I had been so surprised and scared and how I had felt so _guilty. _Hell, I still feel guilty beyond belief. Not a day goes by that I don't feel guilt over what I had done and the man that I have been these last few months. And maybe this is the way it should be. Is this guilt supposed to be my penance?

…

**Review please! It means more than you'll ever know. Next chapter will be EPOV as well.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	26. Some Nights

**Song for this chapter is "Some Nights" by Fun.**

…

"And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight. She stops my bones from wondering just who I am."

…

EPOV

"Do you think you'll be able to do dinner with me and my mom tonight?" Bella asked, kissing the shell of my ear.

Her kiss sent pleasant tingles up my spine, and I turned around so I could kiss her on the lips. "I'm taking off early, no matter what. I might have to go back into the office afterwards, but I'll be free for dinner. I promise." I kissed her again, never getting enough of her sweet mouth.

It was early in the morning, and Bella had stopped by my apartment before I left for work. Most nights, she would stay at my place or I would stay at hers, but because her mom was here we hadn't been having our usual sleepovers. But that was oaky with me- I knew Bella loved spending this time with her mom, and vice versa. And because Bella had taken this week off work, we wouldn't be seeing each other at the office, either. So early morning kisses and a quick breakfast together felt like a necessity. I was glad that Bella seemed to feel the same way.

"I'll pick up some food from Carabels…do you want spaghetti or chicken parmesan?" Bella asked as we started to get our breakfast together. I poured batter into the waffle maker and Bella got out the plates and cutlery before pouring each of us a glass of milk.

"Surprise me," I said with a laugh. "What time do you want me to be at your place?"

"Mmm…five o'clock. We'll try to eat a little early in case you have to go into the office afterwards."

We ate our breakfast in near silence, only stopping our eating to comment on some random thing. This was one of the moments that made me love Bella even more.

Here she was at six o'clock in the morning on her day off, eating waffles with me in my tiny kitchen, totally content.

She was making sacrifices for me, just like I was making sacrifices for her.

…

"Bella, why didn't you tell me he was so handsome!" Renee's arms are around me the moment I walk through the door of Bella's apartment, and I have to hold back a laugh.

"Mom, let him at least come inside!" Bella protested, and I could tell that she was embarrassed.

Renee stepped away from me and winked, but then let me come further in the entryway. I smiled and handed her the flowers I had picked up on the way here from work- pink lilies. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," I said politely, and Bella stepped forward and put her arm around my waist. I did the same, pulling her close to my side.

"None of the 'Mrs. Dwyer' stuff, Edward. Please just call me Renee." She hugged me again, and then cooed over the flowers I had gotten her. "These are beautiful! I'll just go put them in water."

I nodded, and then kissed Bella as her mother walked away towards the kitchen. "I brought you something, too," I said, pulling the small box out of my pocket.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Baby, I don't need presents. But thank you," she kissed me again and accepted the box, opening it slowly. "Aw…it's beautiful." She pulled the Pandora bead out of the box and examined it. It was a dangling flower charm with purple stones, and I thought it would look pretty on the Pandora bracelet she always wore. "I love it. Will you unhook my bracelet for me so I can put it on?"

I obliged and as I was fastening the charm, Renee came back into the room.

"Alright, kids, are you ready to eat? I want to hear _all _about Edward."

…

**Haha Renee is getting curious. **

**And I just realized that Edward and Bella **_**always **_**eat Italian food. Oh well, I'll stick to the trend.**

**Please review, and I'll do my best to update tomorrow. I'll be camping with my sibligns tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday, so I'll have to hunt for wireless internet.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	27. Out on the Town

**The song for this chapter is "Out on the Town" by Fun. (if you can't tell, I'm a bit obsessed with them at the moment).**

…

"Your name comes up a lot when I talk to my mom, and I think she can tell."

…

BPOV

I groaned slightly under my breath, trying not to die of embarrassment because of my mother's antics. She was still grinning widely at Edward, just waiting for information.

And this is the way she is. Sometimes, her curiosity and self-confidence are traits I really admire in my mom. But right now, when she's using these traits to grill my boyfriend, it's more annoying than it is inspirational. Luckily, Edward doesn't really seem to mind. Looking at his expression, it seems like he's a little wary of my mom but still wants to impress her and gain her approval.

"Ahhh…what exactly do you want to know?" Edward asked, laughing slightly.

Renee giggled girlishly, not showing her true age. Young at heart definitely described her.

"Anything you want to tell me, honey," Renee cooed, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Nice try mom, but he's my man. "Job, family, hobbies…whatever you want. I just want to know about the man that has swept my Isabella off her feet!"

Edward grinned at me and I felt him squeeze my thigh underneath the table.

"Well, um, I'm thirty two and I'm a lawyer at Hanson and Kirkman. It's a pretty prestigious firm and I'm proud of the work that I do there. That's where I met your daughter, too, so I guess working there gave me more than I realize. It's given me a great job and a good reputation, and it also gave me Bella." Edward paused for a moment to smile at me, and I thought Renee's face was going to crack because of the giant smile adorning it.

"That's adorable," Renee said. "So do you work with Emmett? He's your boss, right, Bella?" She asked, looking genuinely interested. I just nodded and continued to eat, letting Edward answer all the questions.

They continued to talk about his job and family for a little while, and I just ate and listened to them in silence. I liked hearing Edward talk about his life. He was passionate about a lot of things, and that is one of the many reasons that I love him.

And then, of course, Renee started asking questions that were a little more serious. After a little poking and prodding, she hit the jackpot of awkward questions.

"Have you ever been married before, Edward?" She asked, and I think she was actually just asking out of curiosity.

Edward hesitated for a moment, and he glanced at me with uncertainty in his eyes. I just smiled at him, hoping that was all the reassurance he needed. People would ask this question in some form in the future, and we both needed to be more comfortable with it. I didn't necessarily like the questions that come along with our tricky situation, but we were both going to have to get used to it.

"Actually, yes, I have," Edward said straightforwardly. Renee looked a little surprised, but she let him continue. "Alice and I just broke up a few months ago and, um, we're expecting a daughter in November." He said the last part in on quick breath, and then glanced at me nervously when he was finished.

And there it was.

The honest truth. My mother would now be able to piece together the information both Edward and I had given her to realize that we had been together while he was still married. She would realize that I, her little girl, was the other woman and I had gotten in the middle of someone else's marriage.

How disappointed in me would she really be?

…

**I can't believe my baby boy will be having his first birthday in a little over a month! They grow up wayyy to fast and now I want another little baby! It might take a while to convince the hubs though, especially considering all the medical issues going down…**

**Anyway, please continue to review if you are so inclined. I appreciate every single one and I will try to be better with replies =(**

**Thanks kids.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	28. Still

**We're cutting it a little close on time here! It's a bit too close to midnight for my comfort to be posting, but hey, it's a new chapter.**

**Song for this chapter is "Still" by Ben Folds.**

**And hmm…we haven't seen Alice lately…we'll get Renee's reaction in this chapter first, don't worry!**

…

"It's only change, it's only everything I've ever known."

…

EPOV

I watched cautiously as the smile slid off of Renee's face and was replaced with a concerned expression.

This was what I had been afraid of, and what I knew Bella had been afraid of as well. Her mother's disapproval. Even though Bella a grown woman and had been supporting herself for years, I knew that she still cared what her mother thought and wanted her approval on various aspects of her life.

I hate that my poor choices have put Bella into this situation, but I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. This is the way things worked out, and we need to take life as it comes.

"Mom, I know that I'm young and that Edward and I haven't been dating very long, but I have made this decision. I'm going to be here for Edward, even though he and Alice are having a baby. There divorce may have just been finalized, but we've been making plans and talking things over since we found out that Alice is pregnant. We want to try and do this, and I would really appreciate it if you would respect the decision that I have made with Edward."

Bella took a deep breath after she was finished speaking, and I tried to give her a reassuring smile. I was so proud of Bella and the way she was handling this situation. I knew it was awkward for her to talk about this with people, especially people she looked up to.

Renee rubbed her forehead for a moment, looking between Bella and me. "I know that you're in your twenties and that I can't make your decisions anymore, but are you two absolutely sure of this? You can't have been dating for very long, and raising a child is difficult enough when you're a married couple that has been together for years. I don't think you realize how much of a strain a baby will put on your relationship." Renee reached over and tucked Bella's hair behind her ear, looking lovingly at her daughter. "That being said, I trust you to make your own decisions, and I am definitely not going to get in the middle of things. So I'm going to stay out of it. Edward, you seem like a very wonderful man, and I'm glad that you make my daughter so happy."

That wasn't really the reaction I had been expecting, and by the shocked look on Bella's face, I knew she felt the same way.

"Thank you, mom," she finally said.

I chimed in, nodding at Renee. "Yes, thank you. I'm glad you can see the way that I feel about your daughter."

…

APOV

I looked around the space that had once been a sparse spare bedroom in my spacious two story home. When Edward first left me, this house seemed much to0 big for just me, and I thought I was destined to be alone. But in just a few months, I wouldn't be alone in this house anymore. This room had been transformed into a nursery for my baby girl, who was currently doing somersaults inside my belly.

"Alice, honey, do you need anything else?" Esme bustled into the room, a stack of freshly laundered baby clothes in her arms.

"No, Esme, I'm good. Thank you," I said as she placed the clothes in the whitewashed dresser that was set up across from the crib.

I'm not sure if Edward knows how much his mother has been here, talking to me and helping me with the nursery, but I'm not about to be the one to mention it to him. Things have been a little less tense lately, and I would like to keep it that way.

I've always had a great relationship with Esme and Carlisle. And even though they aren't my in-laws anymore, they are still my unborn child's grandparents.

And even if Edward and Bella don't like it, I'll be damned if I lose the emotional support that I've been getting from both of them.

…

**More with Alice next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	29. Only You

**Spent all day with my husband and babies yesterday! He's still feeling pretty rough, but things are getting better every day. I am so proud of her, and I am so thankful that he is the father to my children. I hope the Father's Day we gave him was a good one, because he is the best daddy in the world (except for maybe my dad, haha). Happy father's day to all of them out there.**

**Song for this chapter is "Only You" by Joshua Radin.**

…

"I wonder if you'll understand, it's just the touch of your hand behind a closed door."

…

EPOV

Alice seemed to be getting bigger at a rapidly increasing rate.

She had been so petite and tiny for as long as I had known her, and now her stomach stuck out like she had a beach ball under her shirt. She complained about her weight gain, but pregnancy suits her. It had given her curves that she didn't have before, and it also gave her a softer, less angular look. I tried to explain this to her, but she just rolled her eyes. She informed me that she had been taking pregnancy yoga classes three times a week, and she also ran or walked several times a week.

Hell, she was six months pregnant and she took better care of her body than I did.

And today was her first Lamaze class. I promised Alice months ago, when she first told me that we were going to have a baby, that I would be there every step of the way, and that included Lamaze class. So far, I've been proud of myself and how involved I have managed to be in this pregnancy. I am also proud of how our relationship has changed these past couple of months.

Our divorce is finalized, and we've agreed on a custody arrangement. During the week, our baby girl will live with Alice and on the weekends, she'll live with me. Alice will get Easter, Mother's Day, Thanksgiving, and her birthday, and I'll get New Year's Eve, Christmas, Father's Day, and my birthday. For now, that's how things will be. We are both open to adjusting the schedule in the future, especially if our daughter wants something to change.

I can't believe how much I already love her. I haven't been around Alice as much as I would be if we were still together, of course, but I still loved to see my daughter grow within her mother's belly. The first time I felt her move was one of the most amazing moments of my life, and I wouldn't trade that experience for anything.

Bella has actually gotten a little more involved as well. She still isn't very comfortable, but I'm doing my best to accept that. At first, I had assumed that it would be easy for Bella to fit into this new role, like it would be for me. But then, after talking with Bella, I realized that it was very different for her.

I already had a predetermined, permanent role in this baby's life. I was the father, and she was my baby girl. With Bella, things definitely were not as black and white. She wouldn't be the baby's mother or step-mother, not yet. Several years down the role, I want to marry Bella and solidify her role in my life and in the life of my daughter. But it's too soon, and we have a lot to work through before we take the giant step of marriage. I learned the hard way with Alice that forcing or rushing a marriage doesn't work out.

And even though Bella will be a presence in my daughter's life, she still won't have the kind of role that Alice and I will have, so I understand her hesitance to get so involved. No matter what Bella was to me, girlfriend or wife, she was never going to be this baby's mother.

Yes, I hope that she will have the _role _of a mother, but I know Bella and I know that she will never try and take over the role of mother from Alice. She doesn't want to do that, and I don't even think she is capable of being someone's mother at this point. Right now, Bella just wants to live. She wants to be with me, and she wants to be happy. As she told me during one of her recent talks, she looks forward to being a mother, but not until several years in the future.

Now definitely is not the time.

But one day, it will be Bella's turn.

…

**Thanks for all the love.**

**I appreciate it very much, and please continue to review.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	30. Family

**Thanks for your response to this story so far, and please continue to keep it up. I'll see you guys again tomorrow with another chapter.**

**Song for this chapter is "Family" by Zach Gill and Jack Johnson.**

…

"I was there from the moment that you were born and I've loved you since I heard your first cries. I know we won't always be getting along, but I promise you that I will always try."

…

BPOV

"I'm going to Lamaze class, okay? I'll be back in time for dinner," Edward said. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I started to say something, but Edward quickly interrupted me. "I know it's awkward for you to be around Alice and me, but I also don't want to shut you out of this. You are more than welcome to come if you want to."

I smiled and shook my head at him. "No, I don't think so. Maybe next time, okay? But thank you for offering."

Slowly but surely, Edward and I have been talking more. I'm glad we have been, because Alice is already six months pregnant and three months from now, Edward is going to be a father. Rationally, I know that the baby won't be around all the time, but I still am going to have to be involved in some way. That idea is still a little scary to me, but I'm trying to warm up to it.

Every day, it seems a little less scary. Edward and Alice recently decided on a custody agreement, so I know what the schedule will be. Of course, those plans can be subject to change, but I feel better that there is some sort of plan in place.

"I love you, baby. I'll pick up some dinner on my way home." Edward kissed me on the lips. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight, or should we stay at yours?"

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing gently. "Yours, I guess. It's closer to work, and your shower is much nicer than mine." I hesitated for a second, and then looked up into his deep green eyes. "Do you ever get sick of going from place to place?"

Edward nodded, but his face remained serious. "Yes. But…but I think it's a little too soon for us to move in together. Especially because I'll have the baby in a few months and-"

I shook my head, shushing him. "I know. But one day, right? Now isn't the right time."

"Yes. Bella, I can't wait to share more of my life with you. But right now, it wouldn't be fair to either of us to rush this along."

EPOV

"God, I'm only a third of the way through this and I feel like I'm ready to pop." Alice groaned slightly and placed her hand on her swollen belly as we walked into the Lamaze class.

I laughed, shaking my head at her. "Alice, you look fine. Don't worry about it, okay? You're pregnant- weight gain is part of that. But you are still an attractive woman, despite your belly." I winked at her, and Alice actually cracked a smile at me. "Trust me Alice, you're in great shape, and I know that you'll be able to lose the weight if that's what you're worried about."

"Edward, you might have been a lousy husband, but you're a pretty damn good pep-talk giver," Alice said wryly. The smile slid off my face, and then Alice's expression changed as well. "I'm sorry for saying that," she murmured. "I…I know you're trying to be helpful here."

"I deserve it, Alice. I know how bad I was, especially at the end." I was just being honest. And even though my relationship with Alice was definitely over, I want her to know that I'll always be here for her and our daughter. The situation between my ex-wife and I is not the best, but my daughter will never be lacking for my love or attention.

Alice smiled tightly, but she reached over and gripped my hand. "I'm trying to forgive and forget, Edward. Just give me time."

…

**So I want to say something about this-**

**Alice is all insecure with her weight gain and everything, and Edward is trying to reassure her. He's telling her that she looks fine, not beautiful, because he doesn't want to lead her on or make it seem like he's flirting. He's not being insensitive, he's trying to be careful.**

**Just wanted to clear that up =)**

**Xo- Mel.**


	31. Thunder

**Took the munchkins to the pool today. Baby girl loved it, baby boy not so much. Hopefully he'll learn to love it, because I am not really willing to give up my pool time, and I love bringing the kids with me.**

**Song for this chapter is "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls.**

…

" Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why."

…

EPOV

"The goal of Lamaze is to increase a mother's confidence in her ability to give birth. In this class, we'll be going over methods that will help the mommy's understand how to cope with pain through methods such as focused breathing, movement, and massage. We'll also talk about how daddy can help through the birth."

Alice shifted uncomfortably, her hands resting on her belly. "This is kind of ridiculous," she whispered to me, her eyes never leaving the instructor. "Is it bad that she's scaring me more than she's reassuring me?"

I laughed quietly, placing my hand on her stomach. "Calm down, Alice. We'll figure this out."

We listened to the instructor talk for a little while longer before she let us practice breathing technique and talk about medication.

"I'm going to take the drugs," Alice informed me between deep breaths. "I decided it would be ridiculous if I didn't. I mean, they're available for a reason, right? Labor must be horrible. Absolutely horrible." She shivered comically, an impish grin on her face.

Moments like this made me wonder what would have happened between Alice and I if I hadn't filed for divorce. Would she have forgiven me for my infidelity? What would my life be like without Bella?

One the other hand, I don't want to think about life without Bella. I was so glad to have her in my life, despite the way our relationship started. We may have had a dishonest start, but we were both trying to have a normal relationship now. Mistakes had been made in the past, but I was trying to avoid them now.

An hour later, after the class was over, I drove Alice home. Even though she could still fit behind the wheel of her car, it was starting to get uncomfortable for her. And after all, I had promised to do whatever she needed me to do during her pregnancy. And if driving her to and from our Lamaze classes was going to lessen some of the strain that was still between us, of course I was going to do it.

"Have you thought of anymore baby names?" I asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Yeah, actually, I've been thinking of some. Also…I was thinking that maybe I could pick the first name and you could pick the middle name. But, of course, we would both get veto power if we absolutely hate it."

I nodded, actually liking the idea. "Yeah, that sounds okay to me. What have you been thinking for her first name?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to three. Audrey, Ruby, or Piper. What do you think?"

"Audrey," I said immediately. "I love that name."

Alice grinned, rubbing her belly excitedly. "And what about the middle name? Do you already have one picked out?"

"I do," I said, glancing over at her with a smile on my face. "Mila. Audrey Mila. Do you like the sound of that?"

"Yes. It's beautiful." Alice looked down at her swollen belly, and indescribable look on her face. "Audrey Mila Cullen. I love it."

…

**A bit shorter than usual but I'm hoping to post tonight, as well. Fingers crossed. The next couple of chapters will be a bit rocky, just fyi.**

**Please continue to read and review.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	32. Double Vision

**Another short chapter, but at least we got two today! I might be stretching it with three, but it could happen. We'll see. If there is a third chapter today, it won't be until later tonight. **

**Please be sure to read all of today's chapters, and review if you wish. Thank you very much, and please continue your wonderful support!**

**Song for this chapter is "Double Vision" by 3oh!3**

…

"I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships, because lately they're not making any sense. And baby, you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime."

…

BPOV

"Alice and I decided on a name today after Lamaze class," Edward said as we ate dinner.

I raised my eyebrows and wiped by mouth with a napkin. "Really! That's awesome. What did you decide on?" She asked.

"Audrey Mila," I announced happily. "Isn't that beautiful? I can't wait for her to be born."

I nodded my head enthusiastically as we continued to talk. It really was a beautiful name, and it had a nice ring to it. Audrey Mila Cullen. Or would it be Audrey Mila Brandon-Cullen? I wasn't sure what the two of them had decided on.

Every day, it was increasingly hard to draw boundaries. I was constantly doubting myself and the position that I would hold in this baby's life. Edward tried to reassure me and say that everything would work out, but I definitely had my doubts. What role would I fill in Audrey's life? I wasn't her mother, and I wasn't even her step-mother. I really had no knowledge about children or their upbringing, so I didn't know how I was supposed to act around the child. It was difficult not knowing my boundaries.

Edward said that we needed to discuss such things with Alice, but that wasn't actually something I wanted to do. Alice hated me, and even though she had said early on that I could be a part of her daughter's life, what if she changed her mind? Could my relationship with Edward be jeopardized if Alice changed her mind?

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Edward's warm voice pulled me out of my own thoughts.

I rubbed my forehead and shook my head. "A lot of stuff. Edward…what if this doesn't work out? What are you and I going to do? And what if Alice changes her mind and stops being so accommodating about this whole thing?"

"Bella, where exactly is this all coming from?" Edward asked, interrupting my rant. "You and I just talked about this stuff last night, and everything seemed fine."

"I know. I'm sorry for not bringing this stuff up earlier, but I can't hold it in anymore. This is starting to really scare me, Edward. I was worried about this when we first found out that Alice was pregnant, but I thought maybe it would get better. It's not. I'm more terrified than ever, because I have no idea where I fit into this situation! How many children are born with a mother, a father, and a girlfriend of their father? What kind of role can I play in your daughter's life if I don't have a permanent place in it?"

Edward held his hand up, his eyes full of confusion. "Hold on one fucking second, Bella. Are you serious about this? Why haven't you brought this up before?"

…

**Uh-oh! I told you things were getting rocky. But don't worry, they're not just going to break up and never speak again without talking things out. They both are doing things wrong right now, but let them have some time to figure everything out. Remember, these characters are fictional but they aren't perfect. They make mistakes, and no relationship can exist without mistakes from both people involved.**

**Okay. If you have other questions, don't hesitate to ask. But no flaming please. That would not be cool.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	33. Into Your Arms

**Thanks for your response to the last chapter and for understanding that their problems won't just magically go away. Don't worry kids, I will not cheat them out of their happily ever after. **

**Song for this chapter is "Into Your Arms" by the Lemonheads.**

…

"And if I should fall, I know I won't be alone, be alone anymore."

…

BPOV

"Edward, calm down. We need to talk about this," I said, trying to stay mellow.

"Of course we need to fucking talk about this!" Edward shouted, pushing his plate away from him. "My question is why we haven't talk about this before! You saying that you feel like you aren't a permanent part of my life is a huge deal! I've tried to get you to talk to me, but you don't. Is this why? Is this relationship temporary for you? Because it's not temporary for me! I love you, Bella. I know I've done a shitty job of showing you, but you know I love you. Look at what I've done so that I can be with you."

I threw my napkin down on the table, getting angry. "Stop it! I am so _fucking_ sick of you throwing Alice back in my face. Yes, we both messed up and screwed her over with what we did while you were still married. But it's over! You didn't love her anymore, so you divorced her. End of story. Yes, she's pregnant with your daughter and I understand that you need to co-parent. But stop throwing her a goddamn pity party. I don't need any more guilt than I already have."

My anger was escalating now, and all of my repressed feelings were pouring out.

"And no, sometimes I don't feel like I'm a permanent part of this. Because I'm not, okay! I'm your girlfriend. I love you and I know you love me, but couples in love break up all the time. I don't think any relationship can be guaranteed as permanent, because even married people break up. And how am I supposed to feel that you won't even considered moving in together until months from now?"

"Bella, I _just _got divorced. It is too soon for me to be jumping into another marriage, even though I am serious about you and would love to marry you one day. But that day can't be for a while. I was married for five years. Give me a little time to adjust to this new life before you and I take that step, okay?" Edward was getting angry as well, and he was just as bad at containing it as I was.

"Get out," I spat, pointing towards the door. "I can't fucking look at you right now. I love you Edward, but sometimes you are just to goddamned clueless."

Edward stood up, shaking his head. "Bella, come on, let's calm down and talk about this-"

"Stop it. I'm not breaking up with you, but I need some time to think this all over. We can talk after I get my head on straight, okay? I'm sorry for blowing up like that…but god I need to figure all this shit out, and I can't do that if you and I keep yelling at each other."

"So…when are we going to talk?" Edward asked. He had calmed down considerably, but I could still see that he was upset.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But you need to think stuff over too, okay? I'll call you in a couple of days and if we're both good…we can figure this out."

Edward nodded and headed towards the door. I followed closely behind him, wishing tonight had gone differently. Even though I was still mad at him and still confused about everything, I would miss him so much. Maybe we had gotten too comfortable too fast. I never stopped to think about how fast our relationship was moving, especially considering the fact that his divorced had just been finalized.

"I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry about all of this…but yeah. We need to figure all this shit out." He kissed me softly on the lips, and then turned to go out the door.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time to figure all of this out. And I think you do, too."

We can fix this. I know we can.

…

**Whew. It's getting heated. But I can promise that is about as bad as it is going to get. All you readers know that they need to talk. And they need to figure stuff out before they can even do that.**

**Let's give them some time, yeah?**

**Thanks in advance for being understanding =)**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	34. I Miss You

**Sorry, short one tonight. Just now got home at 11 p.m…and I really just want to go to bed.**

**Song for this chapter is "I Miss You" by Blink 182.**

…

"Don't waste your time on me. You're already the voice inside my head."

…

BPOV

"So…wait, are you guys broken up?" Jessica asked, wrinkling her nose.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "NO, Jess, we're not broken up. We both just need some time and space to get our thoughts together. That sounds logical, right? Getting into what is guaranteed to be a heated discussion without giving ourselves time to think things over would be silly, right?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know, Bella. It would be a lot easier for me to give you advice about this if you would just tell me the whole story.

"No, I can't. I need to talk about it with Edward first, because honestly I don't know what is going through my mind right now. I was telling myself that I could handle everything and that it would all be fine…and now that has all blown up in my face and I feel more panicked and stressed than ever. Like, the more I tried to push those emotions back, the stronger they become.

"That makes since. Really, you should have just talked to Edward about it in the first place. I know that's probably not what you want to hear from your best friend right now, but it's the honest truth. Talk to him. You guys love each other, you'll be able to figure everything out if you work on it."

Nodding my head, I grabbed Jessica's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks, Jess. I know you and I haven't really spent a lot of time together lately, but I want to change that. I miss my best friend."

A huge smile broke out on Jessica's face, and she threw her arms around me. "I'm so glad to hear that, Bella. I've missed you too, and I was waiting until the right moment to tell you…but Mike proposed! We're getting married, and I want you to be my maid of honor!" She squealed loudly, hugging me once more.

I was motionless for a moment, totally shocked, before I came to my senses and hugged her back. "Jessica, that's awesome! I am so happy for you guys…"

I trailed off and listened to her talk, but I couldn't help but reflect a little bit, too.

Jessica and Mike had been dating for two years. They loved each other, trusted each other, and had seen each other through hard times, all while keeping their relationship strong. That was what I wanted to have with Edward one day. I wanted forever with him, but would it work out? I had seen too many relationships and marriages fail, was that making me bitter? Why couldn't I just allow myself to be happy and open with Edward?

Taking a little break was definitely the right decision, I decided.

I need to figure this out, and not just for my sake.

…

**I like Jessica in this story. She's often not a very nice character, so I wanted to change that here. She's Bella's best friend, and I promise that's her only role in the story.**

**I know there was no Edward in this chapter but they need some space! Don't worry he'll be back next chapter. And don't forget, I always promise a happily ever after for my characters (even Alice!).**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	35. Family of Me

**I am not going to be home tonight so you'll get the short update now and hopefully a longer one tomorrow. **

**Song for this chapter is "Family of Me" by Ben Folds.**

…

"Yeah and it's alright, because I've always got my family of me."

…

EPOV

"I was over at the house the other night and the nursery is really coming along-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted my mother, a little confused. "Your house?"

My mom laughed, sounding a little confused as well. "No. Your house. I mean, Alice's house. I was helping her move some stuff around and I wanted to know when you'd be over there to help set up the crib. It's really beautiful, and Alice and I have no idea how to put it together," she laughed.

"Okay, mom. I'll go over there tomorrow if that's okay with Alice. And wait a second, how often are you going over there?"

My mom made a disgruntled noise over the phone. "Edward, she's carrying my first grandbaby. I go over there once or twice a week to help her out with stuff. She's starting to get bigger now and it's going to be hard for her to get around and move stuff. Plus, your father painted the nursery for her. We didn't want her to inhale any of the paint fumes."

"Dad painted the nursery? I could have done that, mom. Alice doesn't need to rely on you guys. She knows that she can call if she needs me." I ran my hands through my hair.

"You could have done it, but you didn't. It's not a big deal, Edward. Now that Katie is graduated and she's moving into school, and we've moved a little closer, I want to be able to be around more."

My parents had just moved, but they said they were too busy for visitors right now. Now I knew that was because they were helping Alice set up the nursery instead of setting up their own house. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, mom? And how long have you been going over there?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then she sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, honey. I know this is weird for you for me to be around Alice so much. But you know how her parents are, and you have Bella…I didn't want her to be without a support system. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you would have a hard time with it. And don't worry, it hasn't been going on for very long. Only a couple of weeks."

"Okay. Thanks for helping her out…but really, I'll go over there soon and try and help her out now. You and dad don't have to handle all of that when I could easily be doing it."

Our conversation turned more casual, talking about my sister's college plans and my job. And then, my mom dropped the bomb.

"How's Bella doing, sweetie? Are you guys doing well?" I hesitated for a moment, and of course my mom could immediately tell something was wrong. "Edward, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, mom. It'll be fine. This whole thing is really weighing down on her right now, and we haven't been handling communication very well lately. We need to talk, but we need time to get our thoughts together first and figure out the best way to handle things."

"Good. Don't let this one get away, Edward. I can tell you love each other very much, and she's a lovely girl."

Of course, my mom was right. "I know, and thank you. I'm not about to let her go."

…

**And now Edward has had a little reflection time as well. Notice that Esme gave a little hint about Alice's parents to those of you who were asking. **

**Thanks for reading, and please continue to do so. Review as well, if you would be so kind!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	36. We Intertwined

**Eek this one is a little late. But I guess it's better late than never, right? And this one is a bit longer than most in this story, so yay!**

**Thanks again to everyone for everything. Haha that's vague, but you get what I'm saying. On with the chapter.**

**Song for this chapter is "We Intertwined" by the Hush Sound.**

…

"Like vines we intertwined, carelessly growing up and growing old."

…

BPOV

I poked my head into Edward's office, glancing at the clock on the wall as I did so. It was five o'clock, time to go home.

I'm ready to talk about this with Edward, and hopefully he's ready to talk about it with me. Edward was sitting at his desk staring something in a bind; his brow furrowed. He hadn't seen or heard me come in, so I took this opportunity to silently observe him for a moment.

Our work day had been a little awkward, to say the least. In the past few months, we have tried to maintain a sense of professionalism and respect, but have always been around each other and not too uncomfortable or anything like that. Today, the tension between us was thick. Not everyone in the office knew the whole story about us, of course, but I'm sure many of them could tell that something was up with the way that we had both acted today. It's not that we had been avoiding each other, it was the fact that we both weren't really sure how to act around each other because things are so up in the air between us.

It's been two days since our fight, and I am more than ready to put it behind us. I have a lot of issues I need to talk to Edward about and even though I'm reluctant to put myself in such a vulnerable place by talking about my fears and doubts, I wanted to do it for Edward and for our relationship.

Before he ended things with Alice, I had craved a normal, functional relationship with him. I wanted to be able to be with him without feeling shame or guilt. And up until now, neither of us had really allowed that. We needed to put our mistakes in the past and live in the present, all while dealing with a new baby that would be born in three short months.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?"

Edward's voice startled me, as I had been zoning out a little bit. But I quickly recovered and shot him what I hoped was a confident, pretty smile.

"Yeah, I am. You?" I asked, stepping into his office. "I thought maybe we could talk over dinner. Does that sound okay?"

He nodded, closing the binder that he had been holding and placing it on his desk. "I'm good to go. And dinner sounds great."

We walked out of the office together, but when we got down to the parking lot, Edward gently placed his hand on my lower back. I looked up at him and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, a small, hesitant smile on his face.

I hadn't really doubted it before, but his simple gesture had made me much more confident. Edward wants to resolve these issues just as much as I do. He wants to make it work and if we can compromise, everything is going to be fine. I have to have faith in myself, in Edward, and in both of us together as a couple. We may not be married our engaged or even close to it at this point, but I have to remind myself that those things are a possibility for the future, and now is the time to start preparing for that. We can have fun, but we need to let each other know that we are serious about our relationship, too. It might be a tricky at times, but again, we must have faith in each other.

These are the things that have been running through my mind at top speed for two days, ever since we had our fight. Now I just needed to convey these things, and more, to Edward without getting too worked up or emotional.

…

"I just need some reassurance," I explained to Edward as we dug into our dinners. We were seated in a cozy booth in the back of one of our favorite restaurants, and we had already started our discussion. "I know you're trying to be a good dad already, but I need you to let me know what role I'm going to play in your daughter's life. I can't be her parent, not yet. I can play a parent-like role, but I can't actually parent her until I earn that right. It's different with you and Alice; you're her actual parents. You created her, and it's your job to raise her. I don't feel right just stepping into a role I assume for myself, okay? I want you and Alice to both be okay with the role I play in your daughter's life.

And another thing, I'm not really comfortable with how you and Alice are together. I know you don't have those feelings for her anymore, but that in preparing to give birth to your child, she's looking to you for comfort. Alice needs to find someone else to lean on, Edward. I don't mean to sound harsh, but you aren't her husband anymore, you're my boyfriend."

Edward listened to me patiently, getting a little frustrated at times but never mad. And once I had finally said my piece, he said his.

"I love you, Bella. And I would love to try and help guide you through this whole thing, but I need a little reassurance from you, too. You don't act excited about the baby, which I can understand, but if you act uninterested in being involved, it's easy for Alice and I to _assume _you don't want a lot of involvement. So when you're really just trying to give us space to figure things out, it seems like you just don't care. I know now that isn't really how you feel, but for a while there I was worried. I love you, Bella. I want you to me there with me as I start to raise my daughter, and I want you to be a part of it."

Our conversation continued past dinner, and we found ourselves on the couch in his apartment.

We talked for hours about Alice and the baby and our relationship, stopping every once and a while to kiss or cuddle up to each other. Edward told me about how his parents were trying to give Alice support so he wouldn't have to, and that got us talking about the nursery and about Edward's next visit with Alice.

"I think I want to go with you. Is that okay?" Other than the ultrasound when we found out the baby's sex, I haven't really been involved in any of the baby stuff. But now Edward was planning on going over to Alice's house to help her put some finishing touches on the nursery and then start a nursery for Audrey in his apartment, and I wanted to be there.

Edward wanted me to be more involved, so here I am, getting involved.

…

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm so happy I've been able to get back on track with updating! Full steam ahead!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	37. I Don't Want This Night To End

**Shorter chapter. But a couple more issues are addressed, so it's productive.**

**Song for this chapter is "I Don't Want This Night to End" by Luke Bryan.**

…

"I'm so glad you trusted me."

…

EPOV

"Hello?" Alice picked up the phone on the third ring, and she sounded normal. That was good. I had just managed to patch things up with Bella; the last thing I needed was Alice's hormones spending me into another tailspin.

"Hey, Alice, would it be alright if I came over tomorrow or the next day? I think it's time for me to set up the crib and do any other work you need in the nursery." I purposely left out that I had talked to my mom about helping out, wondering if Alice would mention it.

She was silent for a moment. "Yeah, Edward, that'll be fine. The nursery doesn't actually need a lot of work…I've done a little, but your parents have really helped out a lot since they moved. I hope that's okay. That they've been helping me, I mean. It's just that…my parents haven't really reached out to me during this whole thing. You know how they are."

Alice's parents were horribly uninterested in their own daughter's life. When she was a child, they were borderline neglectful and it had never gotten better. There was more of a story there, but Alice hated to talk about it or even think about it. She had confided in me about in the early days of our engagement, but we had never really brought it up since.

"I do. It's fine, Alice. I just wish you would have told me you needed help with some of that stuff. I'd be happy to help you with Audrey's nursery, okay? And Bella would love to help, too. If that's okay with you, I mean."

She paused for another moment, and then sighed. "Edward, it's fine. Bring Bella, if she wants to come. I hated her at first, Edward, I really did. But right now, I'm focusing on my pregnancy and on Audrey. There is no place for hatred in my life right now, even for Bella and you. I'm working to put this all behind me, so you can stop walking on eggshells around me. It's _fine_. I've been seeing a counselor and I'm in a group for first time pregnant women…you're not my only support anymore. I'm trying to become less dependent, and I would appreciate it if you could go along with it."

"Of course, Alice. Thanks for giving us both this chance. We'll be over tomorrow around ten, alright? And lunch will be on me."

Alice laughed, which had been rare these last few months. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

…

**Progress…for everyone!**

**Reviews and the number of readers has really taken off lately! I'm guessing it's the whole consistent update thing? Either way, I'm very glad! Please continue to read and let me know what you think. Even though I'm horrible with replying, all of your thoughts and kind words are special to me.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	38. Wide Awake

**We finally have power back at our house after almost two days! Definitely not any fun in this heat. **

**This chapter is APOV and we get a little more of her back story and more information on E/A's marriage. Enjoy =)**

**Song for this chapter is "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry.**

…

"I'm wide awake, and now it's clear to me that everything you see ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake and yeah, I was dreaming for so long."

…

APOV

As I stand in the window of my bedroom, wondering when Bella and Edward will arrive, I am struck with a strong sense of déjà vu. I was in this same position months ago, but things were so different.

I had been hurting deeply, and I had felt that no one was there for me. There have been many times in my life when I have felt that way, unfortunately. When I was a little girl, my parents were around but they never actually got involved in my life. They never participated in take your daughter to work day, my mom never helped out in my school classrooms, and they hardly ever made appearances at my tee-ball games. I remember thinking that the other kids were weird for having their parents around all the time…but then I realized that my family was the one with the issues.

Sometimes I still wonder if my parents ever really cared for me. I think they loved me, because I was their child and that kind of thing can often be unavoidable, but they never put forth that extra effort to show me any true affection. For most of my life, I craved affection and took it from wherever I could.

I'm not saying that my childhood was completely unhappy, because it wasn't. I did have a lot of fun times with friends and at school. But I could always tell there was something missing; some kind of love and affection.

And then there was Edward. I literally just ran into him one day in downtown Chicago…and the rest was a whirlwind of everything I had ever wanted. Love. Affection. A relationship.

Of course, that all came crashing down on me not that long ago. My marriage ended, and I lost the reassurance that Edward had been giving me for all those years. When he first left me, I felt like my life was destroyed and could never be the same. I saw what he had done to me and my marriage as despicable, and I vowed to myself that I would never take him back, but I couldn't hate Edward. Not after everything he had given me and done for me. He had allowed me to lean on him and use him for support for years, and I would never forget his generosity and strength.

When he left, I panicked that no one in my life would ever love me again.

That changed after I found out I was pregnant. Even though I hated the position that it put Edward and I in, I think that my surprise pregnancy saved my life. This baby gave me a reason to live again. I now had a new purpose in life, and that was to be a great mother. Shortly after Edward and I hammered out a custody agreement, I realized that if I was ever going to be able to give my child the love she deserved, then I needed to learn to love myself first.

And so I started seeing a counselor. The journey is slow but steady, and my counselor is helping me to overcome what has held me back and restricted me for so many years.

Despite what I had been through in my life, I would be a great mother. I would be on my daughter's side and support her, no matter what. I would let her live out her dreams and encourage her to be the best that she could be in life. And I knew that Edward would do the same.

Now what about Bella?

…

**Whew. Okay, I'll update again tomorrow! Please review, if the urge strikes you =)**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	39. Losing Keys

**Sorry for the late update! My night didn't exactly go as planned…not bad, just not what I thought was going to happen.**

**Anyway, thanks for the continued support for the story once again. I appreciate it very much!**

**Song for this chapter is "Losing Keys" by Jack Johnson.**

…

"I've been losing lots of keys lately, I don't know what that means but maybe I've been better off with things that can't be locked at all."

…

EPOV

"That looks good, right?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, it does. Perfect," Alice said as she ran her hand over the smooth wood of the crib. The off white crib had a light purple ruffle along the bottom and looked like the perfect place for a baby girl to have sweet dreams.

Bella nodded, patting me on the back. "Good job, Edward. It only took you a couple of tries." Her words had a teasing edge to them, which I was glad to hear. Hopefully, Bella was putting her guard down a little bit around Alice. And it seemed like Alice was doing the same. Our situation was still awkward and strained at times, but it had definitely improved from what it had been just a few short months from now. "Alice, are you going to have Audrey in a bassinet in your room first, or will it be in here?" Bella surprised me again as she addressed Alice and struck up a conversation with her.

Maybe our talk really had given her a little more confidence in the whole situation. That's what I was hoping for, anyway.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I'll have her in my room first. It would make me feel a lot less anxious to have her near me."

Bella nodded, and I did the same. "I was thinking about that, too," I said. "I haven't bought a bassinet yet, but when I do I'll put it in my room at first. I want to be near her. You're right, I'd be anxious if she was in the other room at first."

"Oh, that reminds me. We need to talk about custody for the first week or so," Alice said suddenly, her hand resting on her stomach.

"What about custody?" I asked cautiously. There was no way I was going to back away from the agreement we had already come to- it was perfect.

Bella looked a little cautious as well, and she stepped a little closer to me.

"It's nothing had, don't worry," Alice said quickly. "I like the agreement we've reached. I get her during the week and you get her on the weekends…but what if she's born on a Thursday? We'd both be released from the hospital on Saturday, and I don't really think it would be good for her to just go and spend the weekend with you right away. I mean, I know you would take wonderful care of her and nothing would happen…but I'd like to be there for the first night at home. I know we've agreed on custody and you have every night to tell me no, but please think about it."

I hesitated and glanced over at Bella. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't really want to miss her first night no matter what," I agreed. Alice and Bella both remained quiet, so I continued. "We could both be there the first one or two nights, if that's okay with you," I suggested. "And Bella, too," I added. Bella smiled at me, and nodded.

There was no way I was going to make the same mistake twice- I wasn't going to make Bella feel like she was out of the loop again. She was a part of this too.]

…

**This is kind of a filler chapter but after my disappointing night, I'm just tired and I want to go to bed. Haha I'm pathetic but I love it.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	40. Uncomfortable

**Another power outage yesterday! This is getting ridiculous. However, I took advantage of this bad fortune and went to go see Magic Mike. Damn, I would really love to go to a male strip club right now. Hahahaha. The kids and Jensen went to stay with his parents, where they still had power.**

**Ugh.**

**Song for this chapter is "Uncomfortable" by Goldfinger.**

…

"Uncomfortable, I wish I was comfortable."

…

EPOV

"Crap." I fumbled to check my phone, cursing again when I saw who was calling. "Um, ladies, could you excuse me? My boss is calling me."

I hurried out into the hallway, answering my phone as I did so.

Five minutes later, I was back in the room with Bella and Alice, my phone still in my hand. "I've got to go into the office for a couple of hours. I'm sorry, Alice…I'll come back another day if you need me to do anything else. Bella, I can drop you off at your apartment on my way to work." I gathered up my stuff as I spoke, but Alice interjected.

"Actually, I thought maybe Bella could stay," she said, looking between Bella and me. "But only if that's okay with you, Bella."

Bella glanced at me, her eyes wide and nervous. But that panicked look was gone in a split second, replaced with a cool, confident look. There was my girl. She was fearless, she was beautiful, and she was mine. "Sure. That's fine with me…"

"I can pick you up when I'm done with work," I offered, glancing down at my phone again.

"Or I could take her home when we finish up here." Alice interrupted again, her hands spread out on her stomach.

I shook my head. "Alice, you can barely fit behind the wheel of your car-"

"I'll just call Jess and ask her to pick me up," Bella said smoothly. "She wants to talk to me about ideas for the wedding, anyway."

At those words, Alice's head whipped around and she stared at me with wide eyes. I was confused for a moment, and then I realized how Bella's words must have sounded to Alice. Bella must have realized it too, because she quickly corrected herself. "Plans for her wedding, I mean."

Alice immediately relaxed, and so did I.

I wanted all of us to be more comfortable. I don't really know if that's going to be totally possible, but I want to try. Not just for all of us, but for my daughter as well. I wanted Audrey to feel safe and comfortable around all three of us. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel the awkwardness between us as she got older.

But would this ever be a comfortable situation?

We could only help.

…

**So unfocused right now...all I can think about is Alex Pettyfer and Channing Tatum. And their hot bodies. Gaaaa.**

**Xoxo- Mel**


	41. Enemy

**Hello, kids! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Song for this chapter is "Enemy" by Jack Johnson.**

…

"You might think I'm your enemy, but that don't make you mine. And all I have now is empathy- I wish that you'd stop trying."

…

BPOV

I wrung my hands nervously, unable to make eye contact with Alice. Edward had just left, and even though I knew Alice didn't harbor any hatred towards me anymore. At least I hoped not.

Edward told me that she was seeing a counselor and trying to move on. Maybe talking to me alone was one of the ways she was trying to find closure. I wasn't all that fond of Alice, but I didn't really know her, either. She was the one who had Edward before me, so if anything, I had been jealous of her before. But I needed to put those feelings behind me. That petty behavior wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Alice?" I finally asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said easily. I eventually made eye contact with her and was surprised to see that she looked calm and serene. Maybe Edward was right- Alice wanted to get over this whole thing and forgive and forget. "I just want to talk to you and see what you're thinking about this whole thing."

Wow. Alice really was a better person than me. She cared my thoughts, even though she was the woman who had been cheated on and was pregnant with her ex-husbands child. It couldn't be easy losing Edward, either. And I was the one who had been the final breaking point in their marriage. She had every right to hate me, and if she didn't, she deserved more credit than Edward and I have been giving her.

"Honestly, I'm still a little scared," I confessed. "Edward and I had a long talk about everything and that made me feel a lot better, but it's still a little daunting. I want to be a big part of your daughter's life, but I also don't want to step on any toes. Do you get what I'm saying? I feel like it isn't my place to try and parent your daughter when Edward and I aren't even married."

Alice nodded. "I understand. Thank you for not trying to be overbearing. I really appreciate that, because as you have probably already realized, you are not my most favorite person. But I'm trying to let go of all of this resentment and anger, so I see no point in continuing to hate you and lash out at you. Edward has chosen you…and that's that. You're going to be in his life and in my daughter's, so I'm trying to except that. It's hard for me, too."

I gingerly reached out and touched Alice's arm in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Thank you, Alice. You're making it easier for both me and Edward."

"No offense, but I'm not doing this just to make it easier for the two of you. I'm trying to make it easier for my daughter."

…

**More either late tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so if I would be so kind!**

**Alice's reaction to the mention of a wedding was because it would have been really, really soon after the divorce, not because she was jealous. It was more of shock and surprised than anything else. **

**Continue to read please!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	42. Sound of Settling

**Might not be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try! I've got to be out and about all day and then I have a dinner party at night and who knows how late that will go =)**

**Thanks for your wonderful responses to the last chapter. And thank you to those who recognize that even when a person starts therapy, recovery is a long journey and can be difficult. Alice is trying- everyone is. But sometimes that isn't always enough and things don't work out the way you think they will.**

**Song for this chapter is "Sound of Settling" by Death Cab for Cutie.**

…

"And i'll sit and wonder of every love that could've been- If I'd only thought of something charming to say."

…

APOV

"Therapy is really helping me, Bella. I hope that you can tell…because it's important to me that I change, especially for my baby. I can recognize what I did wrong in the past and how badly I acted at times. I was way too dependent on Edward and I relied on him for everything. I'm trying to get past that, but it's hard. We were married for five years…getting out of that routine has been odd for me."

"I think it's been hard for Edward, too," Bella responded quietly. "But you guys are figuring it out."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah. I hope so."

Bella nodded at me silently, her big brown eyes staring into mine.

I wondered if I had been the only one to change, or if Bella had too. Things seemed so different now between us- so much less tense than they had before. I knew I was starting to open up a little more and be more accepting, and maybe Bella was doing the same.

That's when I started to have real hope. It was difficult and awkward right now and probably will be for a while…but maybe in time, weeks or months or even years, all three of us will be able to work past this and put everything else aside. If we could parent together cohesively and without any struggles, we would be very lucky. But it was definitely possible.

…

"How are you feeling today, Alice? Were you able to talk to Bella?" My therapist, Elsie, asked, smiling at me as she sat down in the easy chair next to me.

"I'm good, thanks. And yeah, I talked to Bella. She and Edward came over to the house the other day to help out in the nursery and I talked to her for a few minutes after Edward left. It was uncomfortable for sure, but I'm glad I got to talk to her one on one, without Edward there. I think she feels a little overwhelmed by the situation, too. She said that she doesn't want to 'step on any toes'…meaning she is okay with Edward and I making all the big decisions. I'm glad about that, too," I said.

Elsie nodded, tapping her pen against her lips. "That's good, Alice. I know it would be so easy for you to hold a big grudge against Bella and Edward, but that would be emotionally unhealthy for you and for your daughter. I'm proud of you for how well you're doing as you try to work through that anger. Is the pregnancy yoga working out well as a stress outlet?"

We continued to talk for the rest of my hour long session, and I felt like I really was improving.

The journey would be long, but the result would be more than worth it.

All three of us would be able to give Audrey a stable, happy life. And that is what matters to me the most.

…

**Thanks again guys. Please continue to read and review.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	43. Night Like This

**Hello, readers! I love all of your reviews and comments on the story- please continue to leave your thoughts if you are so inclined. I know I'm horrible at replying but I will try to if you have a question. Otherwise, I will address it in an A/N. I do read every review though, and your feedback means a great deal to me.**

**Song for this chapter is "Night Like This" by Letters and Lights.**

…

"Sit tight girl, show me what you're working with. Drive me crazy, because some wait a life for a night like this."

…

BPOV

"It look great, Edward," I said, surveying the new painted room in Edward's apartment that we were converting into Audrey's nursery. The soft purple color was serene and pretty, and it also made the room feel more airy and larger.

"Thanks, babe." Edward slung his arm around my waist and kissed me on the lips. I'm sure he got some paint on me, but I didn't care. The last couple of days had been fairly stressful for both of us between Alice, work, and other commitments. But today was a lazy Sunday at Edward's apartment, and we were enjoying it. After a quick breakfast and a round of shower sex, we had started working on the nursery. Edward had done the final coat of paint on the walls as I organized the linens and such, and now it was time for a little break.

We kissed for several more minutes until Edward pulled away slightly, his hand tight on my arm. "Come on, Bella…I've missed you," he murmured, kissing me again as he steered us out of the room.

I giggled against his lips, so happy to be sharing this intimacy again. We had gone through a little dry spell before, especially during our fight. I think we both felt wrong sleeping together while fighting, and hopefully Edward has learned his lesson about that.

Edward pulled me down onto the couch, his lips hot and needy against mine. I could feel him pressing insistently against my body, hard and ready. We slowly stripped our clothes, teasingly "helping" each other remove each article of clothing. By the time we were both undressed, our kisses had become soft and sweet- less needy. Edward was gentle and slow as he entered me, and his eyes were full of adoration as we made love.

As he held me and kissed me, I knew that this was it. Despite all of my doubts and insecurities, Edward and I would make it through our struggles and hard times. Because we had each other and we were willing to fight for each other.

That's how I knew that Edward and I were meant to be.

…

**I know this chapter is shorter but I wanted something devoted to exclusively Edward and Bella. A little alone time that they've been missing ;)**

**Thanks once again for everything. I love you guys.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	44. Where Have You Been

**I don't even know what has gone on over the past couple of days. It's been a busy, confusing blur. But here's the chapter.**

**PLEASE note the time change! It is now October, meaning that Alice is a little over eight months pregnant.**

**Thanks for your response to the story so far, and please keep it up.**

**Song for this chapter is "Where Have You Been" by Rihanna. **

…

"I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone who can please me. Where have you been, all my life, all my life."

…

APOV

"My baby shower is next Tuesday, so I'm skipping Lamaze class," I told Edward as he surveyed the completed nursery.

It was very strange for me to be in Edward's apartment, but here I am. Bella was here too, and I couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was here. I watched her as she moved around easily, obviously feeling confident and comfortable in Edward's apartment.

That jealous part of me is still very much alive. Sometimes it feels like I can't separate the past from the present, which definitely isn't good. I am finished with that relationship, and I just wish I could move on and get on with my life like Edward has. But I'm eight months pregnant- not exactly prime material on the dating market. But on the other hand, I'm glad that Edward has found someone who he loves and can have a great relationship with. Our relationship had been comfortable, it always had been, but it was not like the relationship he had with Bella. Even I could sense the connection between them, and I was starting to believe Edward when he said they were sole mates.

I just hoped I could find that for myself. Was my soul mate out there somewhere?

"Okay. Do you need me to do anything for that?" Edward's voice pulled me out of my own thoughts.

"Oh, um, no," I said quickly. "My friends at throwing it for me at the house, so I don't need anything. Thanks, though. I'll let you know what kind of loot I get. I'm hoping for a diaper genie. Those seem pretty nifty." I said, rubbing my belly.

I definitely couldn't get behind the wheel of my car anymore, and I had reached the last, extremely uncomfortable leg of my pregnancy.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything," Edward said, touching my stomach gently. "Is Annie still coming to pick you up, or do you need a ride?" He asked, glancing out the window towards the street.

"She's picking me up," I assured him. "She'll be here in a couple of minutes, so I'll go ahead and go to the bathroom again and then head downstairs."

I bid goodbye to both Edward and Bella, noticing the smile that was on Bella's face. It still looked a little awkward…but it was starting to look almost genuine at the same time.

That gave me more hope for the future.

…

I hurried to answer the door, struggling slightly due to my protruding belly. I had started to waddle, and I was not at all happy about that.

Finally I got to the door and opened it, and I was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I made the cake for the baby shower and I'm supposed to bring it here and put some finishing touches on it."

I nodded, my throat suddenly feeling tight. Annie, my friend that had planned the shower, had let me know that the cake baker would be by today a couple hours before the shower started. I had expected him, but not this. I hadn't expected the sudden feeling inside of me.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you."

…

**For those of you who have been asking, yes, Alice finds love of her own. It's in the works, but definitely won't be happening right away. You'll see ;)**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	45. Down the Road

**Song for this chapter is "Down the Road" by Kenney Chesney.**

…

Down the road, I want to see what life's gonna hold down the road.

…

BPOV

I shifted nervously as Edward's parents came into his apartment, hugging their son and greeting us enthusiastically. Even though I had met Esme and Carlisle before and it hadn't gone all that badly, I was still nervous to be spending more time with them. They had loved having Alice as a daughter in law, and they still had something of a relationship with her. I know that they just wanted to maintain a relationship with their granddaughter's mother, but nevertheless, it was still a little daunting to me. The bar was set pretty high, and I wanted Edward's parents to realize that what Edward and I had was more than what his marriage to Alice had been.

The way Edward makes me feel leaves me with no doubt- this is it for me.

And that make things sound like they're so easy, but that isn't the case. Just because I know that Edward is the man for me doesn't mean our relationship is perfect and indestructible. It just means that both of us will work a thousand times harder to keep each other. I wouldn't trade Edward for anything, even with the baggage he came with.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again." Esme's arms were suddenly around me, giving me a soft, gentle hug. The smell of Clinique Happy filled my nostrils, calming me slightly. I returned the greeting, not failing to notice that Esme seemed perfectly at ease with me this time around. Maybe she could sense the shift in my relationship with Edward- that we were more secure than ever.

Carlisle hugged me as well, his smile a little less welcoming than his wife's. I knew that Carlisle had a problem with Edward's divorce, but at least he was making an effort. Edward said that his father was concerned with the state of his soul- that he was questioning his son's faith and morals after the divorce.

I don't know much about what the Catholic church believes, but I know what I believe.

Being divorced doesn't make Edward a bad person, and it hasn't damaged his soul. Everything Edward has ever done in his life has led us to this moment, so I was trying to be accepting. It's still hard to admit what Edward and I did while he was still married to Alice and come to terms with that, but we were both trying. We needed to accept it before we could both get over it.

The baby is due in less than a month and I'm feeling oddly at ease. I have so much faith in Edward that he will be the best father, and I have even been able to admit that Alice will make a wonderful mother as well. They both love their daughter so much already, and that love will only grow once she is born.

I'm proud to admit that I'm getting excited about Audrey's arrival, too. Even if it will be hard to define my role in her life right now, I will still love getting to know her and spend time with her. She is the daughter of the love of my life, and that means so much to me.

I don't know how I doubted my ability to love Audrey in the past. Because I know that she and Edward will love each other unconditionally from the moment that she is born, and that means that I will be able to love her as well.

She will be Edward's first little girl, and I can only hope that I can give him more children to love and be loved sometime down the road.

…

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	46. Accept Me

**So it's after midnight…but oh well. Sorry if you were hoping to see more of Alice and Jasper in this chapter, but keep in mind that this is a Edward/Bella story and most of the focus will be on them. But don't worry, we will see more APOV and she will get her happy ending as well.**

**The song for this chapter is "Accept Me" by Janet Jackson. Haha oh Janet Jackson…I will probably always love her for some reason. I can't help myself. **

…

"Accept me for who I am- Just try and understand."

…

BPOV

"So…how are you doing, Bella?" Esme asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Last time I talked to Edward, the two of you were kind of having a rough time of things."

I nodded my head, my cheeks reddening slightly. I knew Edward was becoming a little closer with his parents, particularly his mom, but it was weird for me to think of Edward talking about our relationship with anyone. Before we were able to be out in the open about things, I was used to being a secret. So the fact that Edward had actually talked about our relationship and our problems to someone was definitely different. But I'm glad that Edward has someone else to talk to about us, and that nothing has to be a secret anymore.

"Things are much better, thank you. Edward and I took a little time to think about things, and then we had a really great talk. Before, he and I weren't really on the same page, especially when it came to Audrey and Alice. We were both a little unsure and once we talked about our issues, they got a lot easier to deal with." I hesitated, wondering how much I could really tell Esme. She was still close with Alice, and I don't think that bond will ever break. Alice was married to Edward for years and built a relationship with his parents, and she is about to give them her first grandchild. I'm just now getting to know Esme and Carlisle, and I can't help but think they haven't quite warmed up to me yet.

Edward's infidelity really bothered me, and I think they still see me as the "other woman" on some level. But I can't really blame them for that.

"That's good, Bella." Esme patted my knee lightly. "I know this relationship is a little difficult, especially with the baby, but I can see that you're good for Edward. And even though Carlisle and I are both a little uncomfortable with the divorce, Edward says that he has no doubt that you are his soul mate. And if that's true, then I must admit that I'm glad he found you. I loved Alice like a daughter, but if Edward couldn't be happy with her…I am glad you came into his life. I just wish it was under different circumstances. Can you understand that? I'm so happy that both of you are happy…but I don't think I'll ever be okay with the way you two got together."

"I understand," I said quietly. "Sometimes I'm ashamed of our affair, but then I realize that I have Edward, and that's what really matters to me. I love your son, Esme. He's a wonderful person, and I love him more than anything else in the world. When I was a little girl, my mom told me that I would know when I found "the one" when a man replaced her and my dad in her heart as the person I loved most. And Edward has done that and more. At this point, I cannot imagine my life without him."

Esme smiled at me, her eyes a little watery. "I'm trying to accept all of this, Bella, I really am."

…

**Review, please. It means oh so much to me.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	47. Love at First Sight

**My baby boy's first birthday was on the 17****th****! Oh my goodness they grow up wayyy too fast. By the time that my first child turned one, I was already pregnant with my second child. Sooo not the case now. But hopefully we'll be ready for baby number three someday!**

**Thanks for all your continued support!**

**Song for this chapter is "Love at First Sight" by Kylie Minogue**

…

"And everything went from wrong to right, and the stars came out and filled up the sky…It was love at first sight."

…

APOV

Everything about Jasper seemed…effortless. He was at ease and confident, talking casually with me in the kitchen as he prepared the food for my baby shower. I felt like a teenage girl again- giddy and giggly around a cute boy.

But Jasper is here, at my baby shower. Obviously he knows I'm pregnant, and I'm guessing that he assumes that I'm married or dating someone. Of course, he'd be wrong. Edward is a great support system, and I know he'll be an even better father, but he's not mine anymore. I don't want to rely on a man ever again the way that I relied on Edward, but I still want to find love for myself. Love like Edward and Bella had found with each other.

Unfortunately, now is not the time. I'm going to have a baby in a month- Edward's baby. Now is not the time to try and hook up with the gorgeous guy that is catering my baby shower.

"So when are you due, Alice?" Jasper asked, smiling at me. His teeth were white and perfect, and his smile was wide.

"In a month," I answered, looking down at my huge belly. "I can't wait for her to be born."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I bet. I have a son, and the whole time that his mom was pregnant, I just couldn't wait to meet him. And when I finally did…wow. It's the most amazing thing in the world, to have a child. That feeling of unconditional love just washes over when you hold your baby for the first time is overwhelming."

I felt my heart sink slightly in my chest- he had a son. He hadn't said anything about a wife or girlfriend, but still…

I tried to clear my thoughts about Jasper. I did not need to get tied up in another relationship so soon. First, I need to learn to be independent again. Edward has been handling the majority of my problems with me or for me for years, and it's so different not to have him anymore. But I can do this on my own.

The doorbell rang before I could answer Jasper, so just smiled at him in apology. "I'm sorry, I have to go get that…" I said, my words trailing off as I left the kitchen to go and answer the front door.

I swung it open, and suddenly my heart was in my throat.

"Mom?"

…

**So to be clear, Alice isn't just going to fall into Jasper's arms and make the same mistakes that she made with Edward. She'll get her happily ever after, but not right away. Give her some time, and we'll get there.**

**Please continue to read and review the story. I loveee it!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	48. Hey Soul Sister

**This is short one, I apologize. And I will not be updating tomorrow because I get to go back to Chicago for the wedding some very, very dear friends.**

**If you were confused about Alice's reaction at the end of the last chapter, please go back to chapter thirty eight and review =)**

**Song for this chapter is "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train.**

…

"I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided is one of my kind."

…

EPOV

"When do you think I should give Alice her present?" Bella asked, holding up the bright pink giftbag in her hand. "I don't want to barge in on her baby shower…but I want her to have it with all of her other new stuff."

I shrugged, kissing the tip of Bella's nose. Every last inch of this girl was beautiful, and I couldn't get enough of her. "I don't know, Bella. Toss it in my car and if I go over to the house anytime soon, I'll give it to her." I paused then, crinkling my eyebrows. "You know you didn't have to get her anything, right?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "I didn't have to, but I just thought it would be nice. It's just a couple of outfits for Audrey, anyway," she said calmly. Bella placed the bag down on the end table next to the couch we were sitting on, and she reached for my hand. "Did you know Alice actually invited me to the shower?" she asked quietly.

"No, I didn't know that," I replied honestly. "But you decided not to go?"

"I thought that she should have this for herself. You and I have been involved in most other parts of her pregnancy, so we should just let her have this baby shower with her friends and family. She's been amazingly accommodating for us, so I decided to give her some space. I'm sure she would have felt a little weird with me there, anyway. You have to admit, her friends would probably be pretty surprised to see me there, too. Especially because you wouldn't be there with me."

"I understand. It really is amazing how great Alice has been lately, right? I'm actually really surprised. When we first found out she was pregnant and started talking about things, it seemed like it was going to be really difficult to work something out and have a halfway decent relationship with each other. But here we are now, getting along and trying to accommodate each other and think about each other. I'm proud of her, but I'm even more proud of you. I love you, Bella. Thank you for putting up with all of this and being here for me and for my daughter. You have no idea how much this means to be."

Bella smiled serenely, bringing her lips to my mine again. "She's your baby, too, Edward. I felt so conflicted about all of this before, but now I realize that she's your daughter, and that means she is part of you. How could I not love something that is a part of you?"

**...**

**Thanks for reading, dears.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	49. The Lazy Song

**Thanks for your patience!**

**Song for this chapter is "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars.**

…

"Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed…'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything."

…

EPOV

"Do you think we'll have kids of our own someday?"

Bella and I were lying in her bed late on Sunday morning, being lazy and feeding each other bites of bagels in between stealing kisses. Ever since work had died down a little and as Audrey's arrival came close, Bella and I had been setting more time aside for each other. Lazy Sunday mornings had become our new ritual, and I loved them. It was relaxing to lounge around in one of our beds and just talk, no pressure. Bella was my sanctuary, and spending time with her like this was amazing.

"Yeah, I think we will. I _hope _we will," I answered her. "We've talked a little about this before, haven't we?"

Bella nodded her head, laughing slightly. "We've talked about it before, for about five seconds. But what do you think? Five years? Ten? What do you see in the future?"

"This talk is a little heavy for Sunday mornings…" I raised my eyebrows at her, hoping she would realize that I was semi-teasing her.

She laughed again, shoving me playfully. "It doesn't have to be a "heavy" conversation, smart ass. I just want to know what you think. No pressure- when do you see us having a family of our own? Not at Audrey won't be family, of course."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I don't know, Bella…I see us getting married in a couple of years and then having kids…but you do realize that in ten years, I'll be in my forties, right? I don't want to be having a bunch of kids in my forties. Not that it's a bad thing…but it's just not something I ever really saw happening for me."

"So you want to start right away?" Bella giggled, kissing me deeply. "I'm kidding. I know that we won't be having kids right away."

"A couple of years," I murmured, kissing all over her neck and jaw. "That's when I see us having kids. It could be three years or six years- I'm not sure. Just sometime down the road."

She smiled widely, her eyes crinkling a little at the corners. "A couple of years down the road," Bella echoed. "That sounds perfect, Edward. We'll have kids when we're ready."

I nodded in agreement, staying quiet.

A future with Bella was something I definitely wanted. I couldn't wait for us to begin our life together as a married couple with children, but I also didn't want to rush things. It was a delicate balance between moving too fast or too slow, and I was starting to become frustrated with that fine line.

But today was our lazy Sunday, so I wasn't going to worry about how fast or how slow my relationship with Bella was moving. I wasn't going to worry about anything- I just wanted to focus on her and how I feel about her.

…

**A little more Edward/Bella time. I thought they deserved it!**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing! I loveee it.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	50. Bottle It Up

**This is a couple of minutes late but oh well! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Song for this chapter is "Bottle It Up" by Sara Bareilles.**

…

"Love, you're all I ever could need only one good thing worth trying to be and it's love."

…

BPOV

"I love you, baby, but you need to get going," I whispered in Edward's ear.

Our lazy Sunday was definitely over- it was Monday morning, so we were back to the grind. Fortunately for me, Emmett had a meeting outside of the office first thing this morning so I could go in a half hour later than usual. It wasn't much, but on a Monday morning, it seemed like salvation.

I got to go in late, but Edward had to be there on time, so he needed to get up. We had spent the night at my apartment the night before and our late night had definitely taken a toll on Edward.

"No. I want to stay here with you…in bed," Edward murmured, pulling my body flush against him. His lips were pressed firmly against mine, making me melt against him. I want to give in, but eventually I groan and roll away from him.

"Come on, get up and get going," I grumbled, cuddling up with my pillow. "I set the coffee maker last night so there's a pot waiting for you in the kitchen. I'm going to stay in bed for a little while longer and I'll take a shower when you're finished."

Edward groaned and finally rolled out of my bed, and he kissed my forehead on his way to the shower.

I blinked sleepily, and suddenly I was back in dreamland.

…

"I left you a cup of coffee on the counter, baby. And I'll bring you a bagel at work. I'll see you at the office, love you." Edward's voice interrupted my light sleep, and I felt him kiss me on the forehead once more.

"Okay," I said sleepily. "Love you, too."

Edward left, and I sat up in bed and stretched my arms over my head. I loved spending the night with Edward, but it was difficult on Monday mornings to get up and go to work after having a wonderful lazy Sunday with my even more wonderful boyfriend.

After my shower, I wandered out into the kitchen, smiling when I saw the cup of coffee Edward had left for me on the counter. But my smile turned into a slight frown when I saw that Edward had also left his phone on the counter. I picked it up, planning to take it into work with me, when I saw that he had two missed calls from Alice.

Before I could even begin to wonder what that was all about, the phone rang again. I answered it quickly, seeing that it was Alice calling once more.

"Oh my god, thanks for finally answering your phone!" She shouted right away, not realizing it was me who had answered Edward's phone. "My water just broke! My contractions are seven minutes apart, and we're going to the hospital when they get to five minutes apart."

"Um, hi, Alice. This is actually Bella…Edward left his phone at home. I was just about to head off to work and give it to him then."

Alice hesitated for a second, but quickly began talking again. "Okay. That's fine…just tell Edward that I'll call him when he needs to meet me at the hospital-" She paused for a second, inhaling sharply. "And that'll probably be sooner rather than later."

She hung up abruptly, and I just stared down at the phone.

Oh my god.

Alice is in labor.

…

**Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**And I know. I still fail at review replies…if you have an honest question, I try to answer it in an A/N or somewhere within the story. **

**We'll go back to APOV real quick for the next chapter to cover the rest of the shower and when he goes into labor, and then it'll be right back to Edward/Bella. **

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	51. The Luckiest

**Thanks for keeping up with me and my craziness. I really don't feel like I say that enough. **

**Song for this chapter is "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds.**

…

"I don't get many things right the first time. In fact, I am told that a lot. Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls, brought me here. And I am the luckiest."

…

I called Edward's secretary as I left the apartment for work, giving her a quick message to relay to Edward.

"I have your phone, and I'm bringing it to you at work. Alice just called and said she went into labor, but she'll call you when it's time to meet her at the hospital."

Ten minutes later when I arrived at work, Edward was waiting for me as I got off the elevator.

He grasped my shoulders in my hands, shaking me gently. "I can't believe this. Audrey is going to be born soon, baby!" The huge smile on his face made me smile as well, and I couldn't help but feel excited as well. Edward's daughter was going to be born soon, and we both couldn't wait to meet her.

"I know." I smiled up at him, knowing that he could sense my excitement.

Our hesitation and fears were behind us- we were both moving on to a new chapter in our life together. And that chapter included Audrey. I couldn't wait to meet this little girl, even though the very idea of her had scared me so much only a few months ago.

But how could anyone not love a little baby?

This relationship with Edward was one of my first real, adult relationships that came with responsibility and hard work. Things got tough, but that was all part of having a relationship this serious and special. Nothing in life was guaranteed, and that includes happiness. But Edward and I are working so hard to achieve that and more. Having a serious role in a child's life will be really new for me, but I have to remind myself that it's new for Edward and Alice, too. Both of them were scared at first, but here we are now…

Alice is about to give birth, and Edward and I are looking forward to taking this next step in our relationship. We'll be raising a child, along with Alice, and that is a whole new level of commitment.

It's not always going to be easy, or black in white. I'm sure there are many shades of grey when it comes to raising a child, especially when there are more than two people directly involved. But Alice and Edward have granted me the honor of allowing me to step into this role, and I'm going to try my hardest to ensure that I am the best that I can be.

This baby is a blessing, no matter the circumstances surrounding her. She is a welcome reminder that although we have all made mistakes, we have all come so far since then.

Edward's lips brushed against my forehead, chastely and softly. "This is going to be crazy, Bella. Thank you for being here with me. It would have been so easy for you to walk away from when you found out about the baby, but no, here you are. I'm so lucky. I have you, and how my daughter…" he trailed off, his voice thick with emotion.

Audrey will be so loved.

…

**Continue to read and review! I'll be out of town tomorrow, so no update then. But I'll be back Friday for you =)**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	52. So Called Chaos

**What was supposed to be a quick overnight trip to St. Louis turned into this:**

**Cardinals vs. Dodgers game in St. Louis on Thursday, stayed the night in Fairview Heights. (This was planned).**

**And then surprise, surprise, my wonderful friends from Chicago surprised me with a train ticket to Chicago and tickets for two Cardinals vs. Cubs games. WOW. That was definitely not planned! I had a blast and was so thankful…but I would have appreciated a heads up in advance. But it was amazing, so I can't really complain.**

**Song for this chapter is "So- Called Chaos" by Alanis Morissette. **

…

"I want to invite this so called chaos, that you'd think I dare not be. I want to be weightless, flying through the air. I want to drop all these limitations at the shoes upon my feet."

…

APOV

My whole baby shower had been a whirlwind of surprises and excitement.

First, there was Jasper. The instant attraction that I felt upon first laying eyes on him was hard to suppress, but I knew that I had to. Now was the not the time for me to be jumping in a new relationship, or even trying to pursue one. After realizing what I was like during my marriage to Edward, I never wanted to be like that again. I never wanted to have to depend on a man the way that I depended on Edward. For the five years that we had been married, he was my everything- but not in a good way. I was just now starting to become independent again. Plus, I'm pregnant. It's not like I'm prime meat in the dating market. But Jasper was sweet, and cute, and seemed so charismatic. I was already in a tizzy of excitement meeting him, but then things got even more surprising.

My mom showed up. It's been years since I've seen my mom, and several months since I've even spoken with her. And there she was, at my baby shower, tearful and apologetic. I knew that she would never be an emotional, extremely involved mother, but this was a start. She seemed to be actually making a change, though. After I told her that I was pregnant, she made the decision to be involved in my daughter's life, and that meant being involved in my life, as well.

And then right as the shower was winding down, I started feeling some slight contractions.

I tried to stay calm and keep quiet about it, but my mom could tell that something was up. When I finally admitted to the fact that my labor had started, my mom hunkered down to spend the night with me.

My contractions were pretty far apart and I wasn't feeling too uncomfortable yet, and having my mom there actually helped a lot more than I thought it would.

We talked, really talked, for the first time in a very long time. She apologized for being so detached, but tried to explain to me that it was just the way she and my dad were. They had never been very demonstrative with love, even with each other. But she was here now, holding my hand during contractions and trying to provide some kind of comfort, even though that in turn made _her _feel a little uncomfortable.

I was finally realizing that she and my dad were good people, not the horrible loveless monsters I had once portrayed them as. They just weren't good parents.

Was it possible for subpar parents to be good grandparents? I hoped so, not just for my sake, but for Audrey's sake as well. I prayed that she would have a larger support system than I ever had growing up. I knew that Edward and I, and even Bella, would provide her with love and support, but it would mean the world to me if she could also have both of her grandparents there on her side.

I lasted throughout the whole night at home, trying to sleep in between contractions and talking a little bit more with my mom.

And then around eight fifteen the next morning, my water broke. My contractions were seven minutes apart, and it was about time to head over the hospital.

My heart rate quickened as I called Edward's phone and left a message with Bella, telling her that it was almost time to go have the baby. This was really happening. After months of carrying this little baby around inside of me, dealing with mood swings and emotions and divorce papers, Audrey was about to be born.

And I knew that she would be worth it. My little girl would be worth all of the pain and hardship in life, because she is a beautiful new life, full of innocence and helplessness.

But my daughter is not going to be like me. She will never be helpless, but she will also never be without a helping hand if she needs it.

Edward and I were not a good couple. But I have faith that we will be with the most amazing parents to Audrey.

…

**We'll meet the baby next chapter in EPOV!**

**Thanks for your continued support.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	53. My Baby Blue

**Here it is! Audrey's day of birth has finally arrived.**

**Song for this chapter is "My Baby Blue" by The Dave Matthews Band.**

…

"The first time I saw you was like a punch straight to my chest…you're my baby blue."

…

EPOV

"Okay, Alice, it's almost time to push. You're going to meet your daughter soon!" The nurse that had been here with Alice and I since we had gotten to the hospital cheered Alice on.

We had been here for almost twelve hours, and now we were closing in on the birth of our daughter. This whole day, especially after it was time to go to the hospital, has been crazy. I had met Alice here, and I was thoroughly surprised when I saw that Alice's mother, Cynthia, was here with her.

It was surprising, but in a good way. Alice had always been very hurt by the way that her parents treated her. I was glad that the bond between mother and daughter was being repaired, if only slightly. But it was even better that our daughter would know both of her sets of grandparents. Up until now, Alice hadn't been sure if her parents would be involved in Audrey's life. But now, it looked like they would be.

"I'll be right back." I kissed the top of Alice's head and squeezed her hand. "I'm just going to go give Bella an update. Do you want any ice chips or anything?"

Alice shook her head, groaning slightly. "No, thank you." She squeezed my hand back and smiled slightly. "This is really happening."

I laughed slightly, kissing her damp forehead once more. "Yeah, it is. Don't worry, I'll be back in just a minute."

I hurried out of the room and towards the waiting room, where Bella was sitting and reading a magazine. Cynthia was there as well, talking on the phone, and so was Alice's friend Annie. They all looked up at me when I walked into the room, expecting news.

"What's going on?" Cynthia asked, covering up the mouthpiece of her phone.

"It's almost time to push, but not quite. If you want to talk to Alice first, you might want to go now."

With those words, Annie and Cynthia both got up and hurried to Alice's room together.

It was amazing that Alice and her mother were starting to be on better terms, but it was even better that Alice was starting to spend more time with friends, like Annie. I can remember back when we were married, when Alice wouldn't really talk to anyone but me. Her frustrations, especially her frustrations with and about me, were all bottled up and she had no outlet. Hopefully, having more friends and a better relationship with her family would help Alice have an easier time with things.

"You're about to be a daddy, Edward," Bella spoke softly, her words breaking the silence.

I grinned, pulling Bella out of her chair and wrapping my arms around her. I squeezed tightly, hugging her to me. "I know. God, Bella, this is crazy. By the end of today, I'll be a dad. I can't wait to see her."

Bella squeezed me back, giggling quietly. "Me either, baby. Your girl is going to be beautiful. But you better get back in there before anything happens!"

Before I could leave, Bella pulled me back towards her and kissed me deeply on the mouth, her tongue running gently across my bottom lip.

"I love you," she whispered after our kiss. "I'll see you afterwards."

"I love you, too."

…

Less than an hour later, my baby girl was born. She weighed in at seven pounds, three ounces, and she could not possibly be any more beautiful.

Watching Alice deliver our child was the most mesmerizing experience, and it made me even more impatient to start a family with Bella, as well. But we both know that it's not time for us yet- that we aren't ready for that step.

But despite everything that has happened with Alice and all the things that I've done to her, she still gave birth to my baby and kept her safe for so many months. She gave me Audrey, and for that I'll always be thankful for.

The moment that Audrey was finally born, Alice and I both shed tears. Her cry was so strong; I knew that our daughter would always be a fighter. But she would fight for nothing on her own, because Bella, Alice, and I will always be there for her, fighting along with her.

"Do we have a name yet?" The nurse spoke, breaking the mesmerized bubble that was surrounding Alice and me.

"Yes." I spoke first, but I was unable to take my eyes off of Audrey. "Audrey Mila Brandon-Cullen."

"No." Alice shook her head at me, a crooked little smile on her face. "Just Cullen. Audrey Mila Cullen."

I kissed Audrey's forehead, and then Alice's cheek. "Thank you," I whispered, locking my eyes with hers.

Alice shook her head again, glancing down at Audrey. "No, Edward, thank _you_. Even after everything that has happened in the last year…I can't imagine anything better than this. Our marriage didn't work out, but I know we'll be amazing parents. Here, you should hold her."

She carefully transferred the tiny bundle that was our daughter into my arms, and I almost broke down crying again.

"I love you, Audrey," I whispered, kissing my baby girl's nose. Her beautiful blue eyes were barely opened and unfocused, but I still felt like I could see straight into her soul. This girl was going to do amazing things.

…

**Aww. Baby time =) Don't worry, Edward and Bella will get a little alone time with Audrey in the next chapter. But Alice and Edward needed this time with their baby first!**

**I hope you're still enjoying the story! Drop me a review and let me know what you're thinking.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	54. Angel

**Song for this chapter is "Angel" by Jack Johnson.**

…

"I've got an angel, she doesn't wear any wings…she wears a heart that can melt my own."

…

BPOV

"She's so small…and perfect," I whispered, gently running my fingers down the curve of Audrey's cheek.

"I know," Edward said, beaming proudly. He cradled his baby girl carefully, awe and love radiating off of him. "Look at her. How could she be any more beautiful?" Edward kissed her forehead gently, and then glanced up at me. "Do you want to hold her?"

I hesitated for a moment, realizing how different things are now. Edward is a parent now, and Audrey is his number one priority. She depends on him, her father, more than anyone else. "Yeah, I do," I finally said, grinning happily. And as Edward placed her in my waiting arms, I knew. Audrey may have been Edward and Alice's baby biologically, but she already had a place in my heart. I will always love this little girl like a daughter, no matter what happens. And I'm going to be there for her, along with Edward and Alice, to help her and guide her through the beginning of her life.

"You don't know how amazing it is to see you holding her," Edward murmured, kissing my lips softly. "You're a natural."

I laughed slightly, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Audrey. I may be a little biased, but she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. You can already tell that she is Edward's daughter just by looking at her, although she has Alice's dark hair.

Her eyes are baby blue right now, but maybe later they'll turn to green. Alice has blue eyes, but I think it would be amazing to see Edward's green eyes on a little baby. And if Adurey's eyes aren't green…who knows? Maybe years down the road, I'll have my own little baby with his or her daddy's green eyes.

That's a scary thought, to think that one day I'll have a child of my own.

But right now, in this moment, Audrey is all that's on my mind. And I know it's the same for Edward, and for Alice too.

So many things could happen in the future, but right now nothing else matters. Audrey Mila Cullen is finally here, and she is so loved. That's what is important.

…

**Sorry I missed the update last night! I'll update again today to make up for missing yesterday.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	55. Amazing

**Song for this chapter is "Amazing" by Aerosmith.**

…

"Amazing. With the blink of an eye, I finally saw the light. It's amazing that when the moment arrives, you know you'll be alright."

…

BPOV

"So the baby was born?"

"Yeah, mom. And oh my god, she's so gorgeous. I can't believe it."

I was talking to my mom on the phone while Edward said goodbye to Alice and Audrey. They were spending the night here at the hospital, and Edward and I would come back tomorrow morning when they are both discharged.

"I'm so glad you've already bonded with her, baby. How are Alice and Edward going to handle the first couple of weeks with the custody agreement? I know that earlier, their plan was a little…unorthodox."

My mom knew a lot about the whole baby situation- she was a nice, unbiased person to talk to, especially if I didn't agree with something Edward and Alice decided. My mom was usually able to talk me down and help me see their point of view. "Yeah, they still want to stick to that plan, but they're not sure if it's going to work out. Edward and I will have her for the first weekend and if none of us like the way it goes, then they're going to revisit the custody plan. I don't know, I just think splitting custody while she's this young will be a lot more difficult. Edward is really worried about Alice going through post-partum depression. He says it runs in her family."

"Well, Bella, I'm sure you'll be able to figure this all out between the three of you. But I've got to go, okay? Call me later, baby. I love you."

"Love you, too. Talk to you later."

…

"This is crazy. I already miss her. How is that possible?" Edward asked me.

We were cuddling together on the couch, watching a movie. We had only left the hospital a couple of hours ago, but I knew what Edward was feeling. Audrey wasn't even my daughter, and I found myself thinking about the little cutie pie. And of course, Edward misses her even more.

I don't think he's even totally processed the situation- that his daughter has finally been born. He's been walking on a cloud ever since Audrey's birth, and I've never seen him happier.

Audrey is already doing wonderful things for us.

…

**Not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I'll have people over, and I'm not sure how late they'll be staying over. So if they leave before twelve, I'll be updating. If not… =(**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	56. Good Life

**Short chapter! But more of Audrey!**

**Song for this chapter is "Good Life" by One Republic.**

…

"Oh this has gotta be the good life. This has gotta be the good life, this could really be a good life, good life."

…

APOV

It's amazing that this perfect little baby was mine and Edward's. We had created her, and she was the best thing that had ever come out of our ill-fated marriage.

And because our marriage gave me Audrey, I can never regret it. Everything that has happened during the last years seems a little less devastating because my daughter is here, and she was worth any amount of struggle that came my way. It was so easy for me to play the victim in the beginning, when Edward finally came clean and told me that he was having an affair and that he had filed for divorce. I could have pulled it out so painfully long, demanding more and more from Edward. And at a point, that had actually been something I was considering.

But then I found out that I was pregnant. And that changed everything. I stopped acting like a victim and tried to start behaving a little better. I wanted to be a good example for my daughter, and I wanted to make it easier for Edward and I raise our baby together. It was very important to me that he and I remain a team while we endeavored into parenting, and I knew that is was equally important to him.

Then, Bella stepped up and became involved as well. And even though it still wasn't easy for me to accept that she was probably going to be a permanent part of Edward and Audrey's life, and therefore mine, I knew that she was trying to a team player.

That's what the three of us are. We are a team, and our goal will be to give this baby girl the best guidance, the strongest support, and the most love that we possibly could.

I held Audrey a little closer to me, totally mesmerized by her. She was so small and angelic, and yet she seemed strong as well. My girl was going to be a fighter, I could already tell. And I hoped that she was better than me. That she never let her independence fade away and become nothing- that was what I had done. But that was not who I was anymore.

I would set an example, and I would be better than I have ever been in my life.

My life isn't just about me anymore. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

…

**Hope you are enjoying the story!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	57. Baby Girl

**Song for this chapter is "Baby Girl" by Sugarland.**

**...**

"Well I love you more than anything in the world. Love, Your Baby Girl."

…

BPOV, Four Months Later

Alice breezed through the doorway of Edward's apartment, her arms full with Audrey in her carrier, her diaper bag, and a briefcase.

"Thank you so much for watching her, and for taking the morning off work. I really appreciate it," Alice said to Edward, sounding breathless. "Hi, Bella," she added as she saw me sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hi, Alice." I greeted her easily and stood up to take Audrey out of her arms. I set the carrier down on the table, cooing at the baby as I did so. "Hi, pretty girl. Are you excited to spend the morning with your daddy?" I still felt a little ridiculous talking to a baby that obviously couldn't reply to me, but Edward and Alice did it so often that I had started to pick up on the habit, too. Audrey just blinked sleepily at me, her eyelashes skimming her fat cheeks. She was the prettiest baby, with pudgy cheeks, big blue eyes, and perfectly pink lips.

I lifted her out of the baby carrier and grimaced slightly at her outfit. For a woman who dressed so well, Alice had boring taste when it came to baby clothes. Audrey was dressed in a plain pink onsie underneath all of her winter layers. Luckily, Edward and I have stocked up on adorable baby clothes that I love to dress Audrey up in. Fashion is something that I hope to bond over with Audrey in the future, and I'm trying to turn her into a fashionista already.

"Good luck at the interview, Alice. Knock 'em dead," Edward said, pulling Alice into a friendly hug. "Just call me when you're ready to pick Audrey up and I'll have her ready."

"Thanks. I expect to be done around eleven, but I'll be sure to call you and let you know." Alice hugged Edward back, and then turned to me and Audrey. She kissed Audrey's pudgy cheeks and smiled at me. "Bye, you two. I love you, Audrey." With a couple more kisses for Audrey, Alice was out the door, heading off to her orientation. She just landed a part-time job, and even though it was an internship that barely paid, she was excited about it. This was her first real job, and she was seriously about her blossoming career.

After I quickly changed Audrey into a new outfit- complete with a little tutu and a bow in her hair, I handed her off to Edward. "I'll see you at work later today," I said, kissing him goodbye. "Have fun with little miss princess," I kissed Audrey's nose, smiling as she cooed at me. "Love you both!" I called as I headed out the door.

"We love you, too!" I turned around as I slipped on my pumps, my heart melting at the sight in front of me. Edward stood there in his grey dress pants and blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Audrey cuddled close to his chest. They looked so precious together, and seeing Edward with his daughter always got the same reaction out of me. It was breathtaking to see him with Audrey.

The first couple of weeks had definitely been hard. Alice was worn out and on edge, and she and Edward with both also cautious first time parents. Everyone was tense at first, but eventually we found a schedule and routine that worked out for everyone. For the first week after Audrey was born, Alice and the baby stayed at Edward's apartment, and so did I. Edward didn't want to miss out on anything, and I wanted to be there as well. After that, Edward just got Audrey on Saturday and Sunday, but not overnight yet. In another two weeks, we'll start getting her all weekend, including overnight, and that's how things will be unless there's a problem that arises in the future.

It seemed impossible that the three of us could coexist like this and even get along, but here we are. And we all know it's possible because of the little girl in Edward's arms: our baby girl.

…

**Please continue to read and review! Thank you to everyone!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	58. Maybe

**I apologize for the delay but I'm leaving for vacation later today and it's been crazy around here! Originally I wasn't going to join my family on our vacation because I didn't want to leave my husband and kids (every other year we go on a vacation with just my parents and siblings- no spouses/kids) but Jensen convinced me to go. He's taking the kids to stay with his parents instead for the week, so we'll all get a little vacation. But I'll miss them =(**

**Anyway, I'm leaving this evening. I'll try to update while I'm gone, but I can't promise it will be daily thing. I'll be home next Sunday and hopefully then we'll get back to normal.**

**P.S. If you don't like APOV, skip this chapter. I know the story is labeled Edward/Bella, but if you could have more labels on it, I would have put Jasper/Alice, too. The story is also about Alice, not just Edward and Bella =)**

**Song for this chapter is "Maybe" by Ingrid Michaelson.**

…

"Because maybe in the future you're gonna come back…you're gonna come back around."

…

APOV

_Can I come over later?_

I read the text from Jasper over and over again, my heart practically pounding through my chest.

For the past month, Jasper and I have been exchanging friendly texts ever since we found out that Audrey and Jasper's son, Grayson, were in the same "play group"- which I had discovered was more of a social hour than anything else. Grayson was three years old, and he was the most handsome little toddler I had ever seen. He had Jasper's crystal clear blue eyes and his mother's dark hair and tan complexion.

His mother- Maria.

Jasper had given me a few details about her, but not much. They definitely weren't together anymore, but both of them were committed to raising their child together, just like Edward and I were.

_Sure. Just text me when you're on your way._

I texted him back quickly so that I wouldn't chicken out. Even at play group and through texting, I could feel that Jasper and I had chemistry. But I was still scared. I didn't want to get in another relationship so quickly, and I definitely didn't want a relationship like the one Edward and I had. That relationship had seemed ideal to me for so long, but over the past couple of months, I've had some realizations.

Edward and I had no business being together. I'm not sure how the two of us hadn't realized it before, but it was true. We just didn't belong together, and we were so much better apart.

I felt like I had already forgiven him, but even I have to admit that I still hold a tiny little grudge against him and Edward. It's something that I can get past, but it's still there and it rears its ugly head every once and awhile. My friendship with Jasper seems to be killing the grudge slightly though. Because before, I was jealous. Edward and Bella had each other; Edward had someone who could accept he had a baby with another woman. I had doubted my ability to ever found a man that could love both me and my daughter, and not see her as "baggage". Audrey is the most important thing in my life, and if I never find a man who can love her and me together, then I guess I'll be alone forever.

Jasper is giving me hope that I could find love with someone, someone who would love Audrey like a daughter as well.

…

"Sorry this is short notice," Jasper said as I held the front door open for him. He had his hands shoved in the pocket of his worn jeans, and I could tell that he had a couple of drinks in him. "I just need to talk to you, Alice. I just…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Do you have feelings for me?" He finally blurted out, looking me straight in in the eye.

I hesitated for a moment, and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I had never expected Jasper to call me out like this.

"Yes," I finally admitted in a whisper. "I…I'm sorry if that means we can't be friends."

Jasper laughed, but it was an exasperated laugh. Then he just shook his head, stepped forward, and kissed me on the lips.

It was soft and sweet, and after a moment I put myself into it, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back.

After several moments he pulled away. "Was that okay? Because I have feelings for you, too. I felt it that first evening we met and I've felt it ever since then."

"I like you. I've felt something for you since that first meeting, too. But I'm not ready, Jasper. I just got divorced and Audrey is only a few months old…I can't just jump right back into a relationship. It's not fair to me and I don't think it's fair to my daughter, either."

Jasper paused, and he frowned slightly. "Okay. I respect that. But can we keep talking? I can't lose you as a friend, either."

I nodded quickly, feeling a little more relieved. "Yes. I love talking to you and being your friend. I feel more for you, but it's not something I can do right now."

"Please, when you're ready-"

"You'll be the first to know," I interrupted Jasper, smiling reassuringly. "Thank you. The fact that you're willing to wait for me really means something to me."

Jasper just smiled at me, kissed me on the forehead, and showed himself out. He turned and looked over his shoulder on his way down the path and his smile grew even wider as he waved goodbye. I waved back, my heart expanding in my chest.

Maybe, one day, Jasper could be my Prince Charming.

…

**Off to Floridaaaaaaa for me!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	59. Sexy

**I love the beach. Enough said.**

**Song for this chapter is "Sexy" by The Black Eyed Peas.**

…

"I'm an addict- your sexy antics turn me on like automatic. No need to get dramatic, but I gotta have it."

…

EPOV

"Call me if you need a ride home, okay? I don't want you driving if you've been drinking," I said as I sat on the edge of my bed and gave Audrey her bottle. Bella was in the adjoining bathroom with the door open as she did her makeup and styled her hair. Tonight was Jessica's bachelorette party, and the whole bridal party was getting dolled up to go and paint the town red- Bella included.

"Thank you for thinking of me, but we've rented a limo so it shouldn't be a problem," Bella assured me, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and smiling at me. "I wouldn't want you to have to worry about waking Audrey up if you had to come and get me, either. Plus, Jessica's sister is pregnant so we have a built in designated driver."

I laughed, shaking my head. Sometimes I forget that Bella is several years younger than I am. My clubbing and partying days were far behind me, especially now that I had my daughter.

Bella finally came out of the bathroom, splaying her arms out to the side and posing for me. "What do you think?" she asked, grinning toothily.

Her black dress looked slightly innocent from the front- it was tight and clingy, but the sweetheart neck didn't reveal much cleavage and there were off the shoulder straps. It went down a couple of inches above her knees, but that was it.

And then she turned around. "Uh…wow." The back dipped down to the top of her ass; the only semblances of modestly were several strips of gauzy red fabric that crisscrossed over her back. "Aare you sure you don't want to wear a jacket?" I asked lamely, and Bella turned around quickly.

"Why? Does it not look _good_?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Baby, it looks great- better than great. That's the problem. You look damn sexy, and I'm not going to be there to enjoy it." I explained as I started to try and burp Audrey. She was already half asleep at this point, her eyelids drooping quickly.

Bella rolled her eyes and slipped on the Louboutin shoes I had bought for her months ago. "Calm down, Edward. I won't even been looking at anybody else."

"I know that. But they're all going to be looking at _you_."

She frowned at me, crossing her arms across her chest. "I know that you were used to winning all of the arguments when you were with Alice, but I'm different. I'm not about to let you walk all over me and tell me what I can and cannot do. It's an outfit for my best friend's bachelorette party, Edward, not the end of the world." She stepped closer and kissed me on the cheek and then kissed the top of Audrey's head. "I'm not going to do anything with anyone else, okay? I look good, and I'm not going to cover myself up."

With that, she stomped out of the room and headed out of the apartment. "Love you, I'll call you later!"

I sighed and looked down at Audrey, who had dozed off in my arms after finally being burped.

"You better never be like that, baby girl."

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	60. Never Ever

**Song for this chapter is "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. Whew. That is a long title for a song!**

…

"I used to think that we were forever ever- but no, we are never ever getting back together."

…

APOV

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Edward asked, checking his watch impatiently.

I rolled my eyes at him and finished buttoning up all of the buttons on Audrey's lacy, elaborate christening gown.

She was four months old, older than babies usually were when they were baptized in the Catholic Church. But Edward's mother was insisting on it, so it was better late than never.

"I've got it," I assured him, handing him Audrey. "Here, take her to your mother so she can take all of her pictures. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

Edward nodded, bouncing Audrey up in down slightly in his arms. "Okay. Bella and I will be with my parents and Katie." He kissed my cheek softly, and then made his way out of the room.

After he left, I checked my phone and sighed loudly. Jasper hadn't texted me back. I felt like a teenage girl, constantly checking my cell phone for text messages. I think Edward even noticed my new attentiveness to my phone, although he never said anything about it to me. I have the sense that he wants me to move on as well- maybe he'll always feel guilty if I don't find someone else like he found Bella. Deep down inside, I know that Jasper is my soulmate just like Bella is Edward's.

Would I have cheated on Edward, if the roles were reversed? What if it had been me and Jasper instead of Edward and Bella? On one hand, I was not as unsatisfied in our marriage as Edward was. I had been content to just keep on living the way we were, just coexisting.

I don't know. I'd like to think that I'd be a better person than Edward was, that I would wait until we were separated to begin a relationship with someone else. But who knows.

Edward and I are over and done with, and we will never revisit our relationship. Neither of us want to, and I know that neither of us would be willing to give up the other people in our lives. I was still angry at Edward at times for the embarrassment and shame he put me through. I had felt so inadequate, especially after seeing Bella. She was beautiful, and had luscious curves where I did not. Many people had told me I was beautiful or pretty, but Bella had a different kind of beauty than I did. And it made me doubt myself in ways that I never had before.

I had only been enough for Edward until Bella came along.

But that's okay. Because he and I will never, ever be getting back together. We are parents together, and I think that will be the most wonderful relationship he and I can ever have.

…

**Why is it so hard to update while on vacation? I guess I'm just in ultimate lazy mode.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	61. Home

**Just a friendly reminder-**

**If you leave an Anon. review with a question(s) and don't leave your username or email or anything, unfortunately I can't get back to you! I try and answer reviews with questions, so if you have one just leave me a way to contact you. Thanks =)**

**Song for this chapter is "Home" by the Foo Fighters.**

…

"People I've loved, I have no regrets. Some I remember, but some I forget."

…

BPOV

"I don't think she could be any more gorgeous," Katie marveled as she looked down at her niece. "I am so in love with her already!"

I laughed, watching as Katie cradled Audrey in her arms. The baptism was finally over, and we were in the community center attached to the church, waiting for lunch to begin. "I know, Katie. I feel the same way." And it was true. I know that Audrey is not my daughter, but I'm already starting to form a strong bond with her, and I hope that bond continues to grow as Audrey does. This little baby is so easy to love- that's something everyone can agree on.

"Let me see my grandbaby!" Esme appeared out of nowhere with her arms outstretched and a big smile on her face. Katie reluctantly handed the baby, and Esme cooed over her. Even if she was a little judgmental and uptight, albeit loving, around her son, all of Esme's walls came crashing down when she was with Audrey. Edward and I both know that she and Carlisle didn't agree with Edward's divorce, but when it comes to the baby, they are incredibly accommodating.

They still haven't totally warmed up to me, either, but they are always polite and sincere. That's something that I really do appreciate from them- they aren't feeding me bullshit or being fake. I know where I stand with them, and I'm happy to say that it seems our relationship gets better every time I talk with them. I even had lunch with Esme last week, and I actually ended up having a good time.

Overall, I know that their opinion doesn't mean everything to Edward, but I still want them to like me. I want them to approve of me, and one day when Edward and I finally take the big step of marriage, I want them to be there for him.

"Hey, beautiful." Edward approached then, holding his arms out to me. I hugged him eagerly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. We had been together for over a year now, but his love and affection still meant so much to me. Being in his arms was still indescribable, and at times it feels like we're still in the honeymoon phase of dating.

We still have fights, of course, like the night of Jessica's bachelorette party. We both are hotheaded and are not afraid to just come out and say what is on our minds. Sometimes, that is not a good thing. But we are compatible in many other ways, so the little things don't matter as much.

Right now, I want to focus on our life together, and of course that includes baby Audrey. We're a family, in a very informal and nontraditional way. But this is our life, and I savor every moment of it.

…

**Just a little interaction with the family.**

**I'm not ready to leave Florida in two days but and I am DEFINITELY ready to see the husband and kids again!**

**Please continue to read and review- it means a lot to me and I love it!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	62. The Next Step is Love

**When you get back from a wonderful, relaxing vacation and things are even more hectic than they were before **

**Ugh. Enough of my complaining…here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review if you would be so kind.**

**More APOV in this chapter. If you don't like Alice, you might want to skip this one. But I know there are a lot of people who have been waiting for her HEA, too. There shouldn't be too many APOV chapters left, definitely more BPOV and EPOV up ahead!**

**THERE IS A TIME JUMP IN THIS CHAPTER- ONE YEAR HAS PASSED. Please keep this in mind =)**

**Song for this chapter is "The Next Step is Love" by Elvis Presley.  
><strong>

…

"Yesterday has slipped away and the sun is a welcoming the evening, shadows of a perfect day. And the next step is love, the next step is love."

…

APOV, One Year Later

"Thank you for waiting," I whispered, circling my arms around Jasper's neck. "It means so much to me."

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head, squeezing me a little tighter. "Waiting for you was worth it, Alice. I'm so glad we got to be friends for so long before making things official. We can always tell our kids that we were best friends first, and then more. It makes our relationship that much more special."

I nodded, and I felt butterflies in my stomach when he mentioned us having kids in the future. Everything has been progressing so wonderfully this past year, sometimes I catch myself wondering if it's all real. Audrey is growing like a weed and getting more beautiful with every passing day. She astounds me each and every day of her life with her milestones and her with the wonderful personality she is developing. Jasper and I have gotten the opportunity to grow closer as friends, and now we're finally moving onto the next step. His son, Grayson, had also become an important part of my life as well. And even though I think things might always be a little uncomfortable around Bella and Edward, I have no real complaints there.

Edward and I make all the big decisions regarding Audrey's life, but we also always try to encourage and consider Bella's opinions and thoughts. And now Jasper is joining our parenting team as well.

Before introducing Edward and Jasper, I had been a little worried. Edward obviously had no right to be jealous, but I still wondered if he would be okay with another man being a part of my life and, more importantly, Audrey's life. Edward was a little tense and short with Jasper when they first met, but for now both of them are perfectly civil and try to respect each other's opinions. I really hope that doesn't change.

And Bella…even though there will always be a part of me that will have some resentment for Edward and Bella and what they did together, I have to admit that Audrey loves Bella, and that Bella has become a very important person in my daughter's life. Sometimes I'm a little jealous- not because Bella has Edward, but because at times it can seem like Bella has the easier job. While I have to make all the big decisions about Audrey's life and worry about some financial aspects as well, Bella doesn't have to worry much about that. And I do have fears that, in the future, Audrey will view Bella as the "fun mom" and I'll be the strict, boring one.

As it turns out, Edward had that same thought about Jasper being in Audrey's life in the future.

"_Alice, I'm glad that you found someone as great for you as Jasper, I really am. But I don't want him taking my place in Audrey's life," Edward said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "And I'm sure you feel the same way about Bella."_

"_Yeah, I do. But what are we going to do, Edward? You and I are her parents. It really is our job to set the rules and discipline her. But whoever you and I are with should help us uphold our rules- not just let her go against them."_

"_I know. It's just…it's weird. I feel so possessive of her," Edward said. "She's our little girl- the most important thing in my life. I wish I could be with her all the time."  
><em>

_I stayed silent for a moment, not really sure of what to say. "If things had worked out differently, that's the way it could have been," I said carefully, looking him straight in the eye. Edward didn't say anything, but the little wrinkle between his eyes showed- he was tensing up. "If you hadn't found Bella, would you have stayed?" I asked, not really caring if I was pushing his buttons. "Even though you weren't that happy with me, would you have let our marriage keep going just out of some weird kind of courtesy?"_

"_I don't know," Edward whispered. "I'd like to say that yes, I would have ended it eventually or maybe tried counseling or something…but it's not that simple." He paused, avoiding eye contact with me. "I wish I would have been a better husband to you."_

"_Edward, it wasn't just you. At first our relationship seemed so good and convenient…but we just weren't right for each other. Sometimes, that's something you just can't get past."_

_He nodded, and the little line in between his eyebrows went away. "Wow. Ali, when did you get so smart?" he teased good naturedly. _

"_Therapy really helps," I answered. "You'd be surprised."_

And that was when Edward started going to therapy, too. Not a lot, he told me, just once every month or so. Now that I was with Jasper, I finally understand what it's like to move on from one serious relationship to another, especially when there is a baby involved. We don't talk about it much, but I think the therapy is helping him as much as it helped me.

Jasper is the next stage in my life, just like Bella is the current stage in Edward's. Audrey is, of course, always the most important thing to us, but our significant others are important as well. We all just need to get our lives back on track and back to normal- that's the next step.

…

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	63. Marry You

**As you can probably tell, this story is beginning to come to an end. It's been a long road, but I've loved every minute of it. Thanks for sticking with this story even with all the unexpected delays. There should be just two chapters left after this one and then the story will be complete. There are no outtakes/futuretakes planned as of right now. I'll be sure to let readers know if that changes.**

**On another note, I posted a new story last night. I've been working on it for **_**forever**_**- probably over a year now. But I would add a little bit to it every time I couldn't come up with any inspiration for this story or when something for it would come to mind. Anyway, I've finally finished the whole thing and I'll be posting the rest of the chapters every couple of days. It's all pre-written, and it's not very long. If you get a chance, please check it out. It's called "Unforgettable" and I am kind of in love with it.**

**Song for this chapter is "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.**

…

"Hey baby,I think I wanna marry you…Just say I do, tell me right now baby."

…

BPOV

"I promise that I will love you and only you for the rest of our life together, and that I will put the past behind us. I've loved you for so long, and I really do believe that you are my soulmate. Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked.

He was down in front of me on one knee, holding a beautiful diamond ring out to me. A million different emotions were running through me, but I was overwhelmed with happiness. This was finally happening. Four years after we started seeing each other, Edward was proposing and of course I was going to say yes.

"Yes," I finally replied, wiping tears away from my eyes. "I'd be honored to marry you."

Edward stood up with a huge smile on his face and slid the ring on my finger before pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately. "I love you, Bella. Thank you so much."

"I love you too," I whispered, closing my eyes as he hugged me tightly.

The last couple of years have been happy ones, but they have not been without problems, either. Therapy definitely helped Edward, and I even went with him a couple of times. He was able to come to terms with the fact that Alice had forgiven to him, and that he wasn't indebted to her anymore. She had found her own happiness with Jasper, and seemed to be doing great. The two of them just recently got engaged, and they've been living together, along with Jasper's son Grayson and Audrey, for the past couple of months.

It's a somewhat odd arrangement, but it's been working for us.

Edward stopped going to therapy about the year ago, but he's been doing really well since then. Things will never be perfect between the four of us, but Audrey is our main concern and we've done a great job with her so far. We all kind of balance each other out with our parenting styles, but as long as Audrey is happy and healthy, it's all okay.

And now Edward and I are getting married. Even though Audrey isn't my daughter biologically, I still view her as a daughter. I love her just like Alice, Edward, and even Jasper do, and I would do anything to protect her. We do what is best for her, and that seems to be keeping the peace between the four of us.

…

"Congratulations," Alice said as she handed Audrey over to me. "Edward said that you had gotten engaged when I called him yesterday."

She was dropping Audrey off for the weekend, and she actually looked genuine as she congratulated me. Despite all of her shortcomings, Alice was sincere and polite most of the time. Plus, she had totally let Edward go and I think she was happy that he was really truly moving on in his life, just like she was.

It would have been one thing if Edward had cheated on her with me and then we had broken up shortly after. We still did a bad thing, but we've tried to make a good thing out of it. Even Alice has admitted that the relationship I have with Edward is a thousand times happier and healthier than the one that the two of them once had.

"Thank you," I said, glancing down at the ring again, unable to stop myself from smiling. "We're not going to have a very long engagement…we're thinking we'll get married in the early summer. Keep an eye out for the save the date."

Alice nodded, looking a little surprised.

But Edward and I had already talked about it- Alice and Jasper would be invited to the wedding. We were presenting a united front to Audrey, and we all actually were able to get along. We were nowhere close to being best friends or anything like that, but we all do have a friendly relationship.

"Okay, well I've got to get going. Tell Edward I said congratulations, and I see you Monday when you drop Audrey off," Alice said. "Bye, baby," she said to Audrey, kissing the toddler gently. Audrey was slumped against my shoulder, half asleep. Car rides, even short ones, still made her sleepy.

She waved lazily at her mom, and then burrowed further into my arms sleepily.

Later that night, Edward and I told Audrey that we were getting married.

She was only three years old, but she acted very excited when we told her that she was going to be in the wedding with us.

This little girl was one of the most important things in my life. Even though she was born at an inconvenient time and I had often wished that _I _was pregnant with Edward's baby, not Alice, now that we were here there was nothing I would change about our situation.

We all had made some mistakes in the past and hadn't gone about things in the best way. But we had all made the best of it, and look at where we are now.

…

**Please review =)**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	64. Wildflowers

**Song for this chapter is "Wildflowers" by Tom Petty.**

…

"I have seen no other who compares with you. You belong among the wildflowers, you belong in a boat out at sea, you belong with your love on your arm; you belong somewhere you feel free."

…

EPOV

My wife was gorgeous.

I watched her as she danced with her father, her long white dress whirling around as she moved. Over the past few years, she and her father have had a couple heart-to-hearts and have gotten closer. I'm glad, because I know how important it was to Bella that her father was here with her.

I looked away from them after a few moments and instead looked over at my daughter, who was being doted upon my sister and Bella's mother. In twenty or so years, I could easily be dancing with Audrey at her own wedding. That thought was chilling, but I knew that when that moment came, I would be there for my little girl without a doubt. I can't imagine my life without her now that she's a part of it. And I can't imagine what my life would have been without Bella, either.

The fact that she stood by me even when I found out that my ex-wife was pregnant and when I was being unfair to her showed me how much she cared. Even when she felt like she was unprepared to have a child in her life, she didn't leave me. And when I was bending over backwards to try and make Alice happy, Bella was _still_ there for me. I could never take her for granted, knowing what she had gone through and put up with.

Now she was my wife, and I would spend the rest of my life taking care of her and trying to show her that she meant everything to me. I wasn't going to let things end in the horrible way that they ended with Alice- I now know the difference between true love and feelings of love.

I'm so lucky that Bella put up with all of my shit, and that she didn't walk out the door on me.

We've had fights and quarrels, but in the end we still know that we are meant for each other, and nothing will ever change that.

I've been a cheater before. It's definitely not something that I'm proud of, but I can't change the past. All I can do is to swear to myself and my new wife that it would never happen again.

When her dance with her father is over, Bella quickly finds her way back over to me. She's always been beautiful, but I've never seen her look quite as beautiful as she looks tonight. Maybe it's because today is the day she finally became my wife, I don't know. She looks more and more beautiful to me with every passing day.

"Hey, you," she whispered, putting her arms around my neck. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her. "I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled happily at her new name, and a pretty blush adorned her cheeks.

"Daddy!" I turned slightly, still keeping Bella in my arms, just in time to see Audrey running towards us. "Bella!"

Audrey latched on to my leg, smiling up at both of us. "Hey, baby girl," I said, letting go of Bella to reach down and pick up my other girl. "Are you having fun?" I asked, tickling her chin. She giggled, and the sound was so sweet and beautiful that I was in awe. This little girl had me wrapped around her finger- everything sweet she did had me smiling.

She nodded enthusiastically, and then looked over at Bella. "You look like a princess," she informed her, carefully touched Bella's lacy dress.

Bella laughed easily, capturing Audrey's little hand in her own. "Thanks, dollface. You look so pretty in your dress."

I remained quiet as I watched the two of them interact, and my heart swelled. I was so glad that Bella and Audrey had taken to each other the way that they had. Even though Bella was very careful not to step on Alice's toes, she was still an important part of Audrey's life.

I was so blessed to have all of this. And I was never going to let it go.

…

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	65. Son

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for everything, for every review, and for sticking with me through it all.**

**Song for this chapter is "Son" by The National.**

…

"And if you follow me son, the window wrap around you. Carry from the ground, you will never be alone."

…

EPOV

I kissed the soft, warm skin of my son's forehead.

He was so small- born a little early, but perfect nonetheless.

Bella stirred in the hospital bed next to us, smiling slightly as she opened her eyes. "Hi," she said sleepily. She started to sit up but I protested.

"You're tired, baby. Lay down."

She smiled again, looking down at the little boy in my arms. "He's so beautiful," Bella whispered. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

When we found out that we would be having a boy, Bella insisted that I pick his first name and she pick his middle name. I had objected at first, saying that we should decide together, but Bella had insisted. "We'll pick the next name together," she had promised.

"Lucas." I looked at our son, and he just yawned and cuddled closer to me.

Bella and I both laughed quietly, and she reached over and stroked our son's hand. "That's beautiful. I was thinking 'Andrew' for the middle name…what do you think?"

"Perfect," I said without hesitating. "Lucas Andrew. The perfect name for our perfect boy."

We had been married for five years already, and the time had passed so quickly. We still had our fights and strained moments, but had enjoyed the first couple years of our marriage. After three years of marriage, we decided that it was time for a baby. However, I guess biology wasn't really on our side and it had taken a lot longer than we thought it would for Bella to get pregnant. But finally it happened, and now we're blessed with our little boy.

There was a soft knock on the door, and then Alice poked her head in the room. "Hi, guys," she said quietly, looking at the sleeping baby. "Is it okay for Audrey to come in?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said. "Bring my girl in here."

Alice laughed and opened the door wider, and Audrey came bounding in. "My baby brother!" She cheered, rushing to my side. "Finally."

Bella smiled ruefully at my daughter, patting a spot next to her on the bed. "Come here, angel. You can hold the new baby, if you'd like."

Alice cleared her throat, her cheeks a little pink. "Jasper and I will be in the waiting room with Grayson. Just bring Audrey on out when you guys are finished up in here. And congratulations to both of you." Despite the fact that Jasper and Alice were happily married, Alice confided to me that she would not be having any more children. The way she explained it, she and Jasper already had their hands full with Grayson and Audrey and were content to raise the two of them together.

We both thanked Alice, and when we were finally alone, I passed Lucas over to Audrey, who was waiting with open arms.

"His name is Lucas Andrew," Bella said, smoothing down Audrey's wild hair. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Audrey wrinkled her nose slightly, but she kissed her little brother's forehead. "I can't wait for him to grow up," she confessed in the honest, innocent way that only a child could. "He's not too much fun right now, and we can't even really play together." I had to stifle a laugh at that, because as silly as she sounded, Audrey's face was completely serious.

"I know, baby. But he's your little brother, and the two of you will have a special bond for the rest of your lives."

I looked over at Bella and fell silent, totally in awe of this woman.

She had just given birth to my first son, and she had put up with me through so much. And she was perfect for me.

I'm so thankful and lucky that she loves me the way that she does.

…

**The end.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


End file.
